Lost in 1943
by Oliveira Souza
Summary: (new ! chp.9 up !) [tomione time travel] bersetting di hogwarts setelah atau mungkin sebelum perang dunia (?), harry dan hermione terjebak di masa lalu dimana voldemort muda masih bersekolah ! sorry untuk nama-nama tokoh atau nama mantra dan ramuan mungkin sebagian besar hanya karangan saja. Disclaimer : Character di Harpot hanya punya mom Jo tapi semua OOC punyaku :)
1. Chapter 1

**Diingatkan kembali untuk temen-temen, fanfict ini bener-bener OOC, dan di mungkinkan sekali ada beberapa tokoh,mantra, ramuan dan tempat yang ngga ada di cerita yang seharusnya. Semoga temen-temen bisa menikmati :)**

Chapter 1

Perang dunia berakhir, Lord voldemort sudah di musnahkan untuk selama-lamanya. Seluruh dunia berpesta ria merayakan keruntuhan Lord Voldemort, termasuk ketiga remaja yang jasanya akan selalu di kenang di seluruh peradaban sihir dunia. Bagaimana tidak ? mereka bertigalah yang akhirnya mampu mengalahkan voldemort. Ya… meskipun di medan perang tetap banyak yang membantu mereka tetap saja kunci keberhasilan ini ada di tangan mereka. Mereka mati-matian mencari kelemahan voldemort yaitu horcrux, menguras tenaga dan fikiran, mereka harus meninggalkan rumah yang nyaman dengan fasilitas yang lengkap dan harus berkelana berhari- hari bahkan berminggu-minggu, pindah dari hutan satu ke hutan lainnya untuk tinggal, makan dengan dengan makanan seadanya dengan memanfaatkan flora dan fauna yang hidup di hutan dimana mereka tinggal. Hidup dengan perasaan yang tidak nyaman serta was-was karena takut tertangkap death eater, dan yang paling menyulitkan adalah menjaga kekompakan mereka agar tidak goyah. Tetapi sekarang itu semua sudah menjadi kenangan, peperangan di menangkan oleh mereka, perang benar-benar berakhir ! dunia benar-benar aman saat ini untuk di tinggali dan mereka akan memulai hidup baru !

"akhirnya…." Hermione menghembuskan nafasnya panjang-panjang dan sangat lega. Senang rasanya ini semua sudah berakhir.

"iya, semua berakhir !" harry menambahkan dengan mantapnya, senyum lebar penuh kepuasan tersungging dari bibir tipisnya, rasanya sudah lama sekali harry tidak tersenyum tanpa beban seperti ini.

"kita akan kembali ke Hogwarts untuk belajar. Oh ! tunggu ! kita pasti sudah tertinggal banyak sekali pelajaran!" Hermione tiba-tiba saja histeris, bukan hal yang aneh memang melihat Hermione begini. Ternyata terjun ke dunia peperangan sama sekali tidak merubah prinsip hidupnya yaitu 'belajar keras sampai mati' banyak orang bahkan dirinya sendiri merasa bahwa topi sleksi salah menempatkan asrama bagi Hermione,seharusnya naluri belajarnya yang luar biasa berlebihan itu sudah bisa masuk kedalam kriteria asrama ravenclaw.

"_bloody hell !_ ayolah mione, disaat seperti ini kurang pas rasanya kalau kita harus memikirkan itu semua. Kita baru saja selesai perang, dan kita menang ! kita harus sediki bersantai bukannya memikirkan belajar. Lebih baik kita ikut merayakan pesta dengan yang lainnya" kata ron nyengir dan menampilkan sederetan gigi putihnya yang berjejer rapih. Mereka berjalan menuju _great hall_, pesta di adakan mendadak di Hogwarts karena memang disinilah perang berakhir. Peri-peri yang bekerja di dapur pastilah sangat sibuk hari ini.

"sebentar, aku akan ke toilet. Lebih baik kalian duluan saja" kata hermione.

"hm aku ikut, rasanya seisi perut pun ingin merayakan nya" kata harry yang tidak mengerti dengan perkataannya sendiri.

"oke, aku tunggu kalian di sana, kuharap tidak terlalu lama ya ! _bye!"_harry dan hermione melambaikan tangan kepada ron,ron berlari melewati puing-puing Hogwarts yang berserakan dan sesekali melompatinya,sayup-sayup harry dan Hermione mendengar lantunan nyanyian ron yang nadanya tidak karuan, sepertinya terdengar 'kami menang, voldi kalah ! voldi pergi mencari hidungnya !' ron langsung menghilang dari pandangan setelah melewati belokan pertama. Hermione dan harry bertatapan dan langsung meledak tawa mendengar lantunan aneh milik ron.

Harry memutar-mutarkan tongkat elder di sela-sela jemarinya. Hermione menatap sebentar ke tongkat itu

"hm ? ada apa mione ?" tanya harry menyadari tatapan Hermione.

"tongkat itu sudah banyak sekali merenggut nyawa manusia yang haus kekuasaan..."

Hermione mengambil tongkat itu dan tanpa basa basi lagi langsung saja di patahkan nya menjadi dua bagian. Harry sangat terkejut, Hermione mematahkan tongkat eldernya tanpa meminta izin dahulu padanya. Bagaimanpun juga dialah saat ini pemilik sang tongkat tak terkalahkan tersebut.

"apa-apaan kau….." kalimat harry tak terselesaikan karena tiba-tiba saja asap putih tebal menyelubungi mereka berdua. Asap itu semakin lama semakin menebal, Hermione melihat lubang hitam di ujung kepulan asap ini. Tiba-tiba saja Hermione merasa kakinya sudah tidak menginjak bumi lagi.

"oh ! harry ! apa yang terjadi ?" tanya hermione bingung nyaris berteriak.

"aku juga tidak tahu mione, pegang tanganku !" harry juga tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,hermione segera merangkul lengan harry dengan kuatnya sampai membuat tangan harry kebas. Hermione merasa pusing, seperti sedang berpergian dengan bubuk floo tapi ini tentu saja beratus-ratus kali lebih tidak mengenakkan. Hermione menutup matanya rapat-rapat karena ia merasa bola matanya seperti akan keluar dari lubang nya. Isi perut Hermione bahkan isi kepalanya seperti di aduk-aduk. Tak tahu berapa lama mereka diputar-putarkan di dalam pusaran asap itu, tapi semakin lama kabut mulai menipis dan akhirnya hilang sama sekali. Hermione merasa kakinya sudah menapak ke tanah lagi.

"mione ? kabutnya sudah hilang, kamu tidak apa-apa ?" tanya harry khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu.

"aku tidak apa-apa. Bagaiman dengan mu ?" harry berdiri sempoyongan, Hermione segera membantunya untuk berdiri tegak.

"kau yakin tidak apa-apa harry ?" di lihatnya harry memijit-mijit dahinya, ia pun mengangguk tanda kalau ia baik-baik saja.

"harry ? apa yang terjadi disini ? kemana puing-puing itu ?"Hermione menyipitkan matanya dan memandang sekeliling dengan bingung. Mereka masih berdiri di tempat yang sama, hanya saja semua nya tampak kembali ke tempat masing-masing, tiang-tiang sudah kembali ke tempatnya dan sudah tidak ada lagi runtuhan-runtuhan atap yang sebelumnya menghiasi lantai Hogwarts.

"apa akibat asap tadi ?" Tanya harry sama bingungnya dengan Hermione. "mungkin asap tadi adalah salah satu keajaiban sihir Hogwarts yang masih tersembunyi" tambahnya. Hermione sama sekali tidak bisa berfikir apa-apa tentang semua ini, mungkin saja harry benar. Ia merasakan tangan kanannya memegang sesuatu, dilihatnya ternyata ia masih menggenggam tongkat elder yang di patahkan nya tadi.

"siapa disana ?" suara berat yang terdengar dewasa samar-samar terdengar.

"ron ? kaukah itu ?" Tanya Hermione ragu, karena sudah jelas suara itu sangat berbeda dengan suara ron. Tak lama kemudian sang pemilik suara sudah sampai di depan mereka. Ternyata salah satu murid Hogwarts.. _tunggu, ada apa dengan seragam orang itu? _fikir Hermione, dan dia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat siswa ini sebelumnya. Meskipun seragamnya sedikit aneh, Hermione masih mengenali seragam itu adalah seragam asrama Slytherin, terdapat lencana prefek di dada kanan pemuda itu. Pemuda ini memiliki mata abu-abu yang sangat gelap dan tajam namun tak nampak sedikit emosi apapun dari matanya, rambutnya yang hitam tersisir sangat rapi, kulitnya putih perak, tubuhnya tinggi langsing. _Dia sangat sempurn. _Fikir Hermione.

"ron ? aku bukan ron. Dan siapa kalian ?" tanyanya. Mata abu-abu gelapnya menatap mereka berdua penuh penilaian. Hermione menatap harry, dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat harry saat itu. Harry membelalakkan matanya melihat pria asing itu, tubuhnya menegang, dan secara reflex ia mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mengacungkannya kearah pemuda asing itu. Pemuda asing itu mundur selangkah dan menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat ekspresi harry.

"ada apa ini ?" pria itu bertanya tampak bingung.

"oh maaf kan teman ku, ia memang sering begini jika bertemu dengan orang baru" Hermione menyodok perut harry dengan sikut nya menandakan _turunkan segera tongkatmu !_ harry mengendurkan sedikit tongkatnya.

"tahun berapa ini ?" Tanya harry, Hermione sama sekalii tidak mengerti kenapa harry bertanya suatu hal yang menggelikan seperti itu.

"ini tahun 1943, ada yang salah ?" pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan lawan bicaranya .

"oh !" hermione memekik kaget dan membuat pemuda itu sedikit berjengit. Hermione menatap harry dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat harry sama sekali tak merubah ekspresi wajahnya, masih dengan ekspresi yang sama, memandang pemuda itu dengan ekspre penuh kebencian dan….. jijik.

"bisakah kamu membawa kami ke profesor dumbledore" harry mengeluarkan suaranya kembali. Hermione semakin kaget ketika harry berbicara seperti itu. Seingatnya profesor Dumbledore sudah meninggal ketika mereka ada di tahun ke lima. Perutnya serasa di setrum ketika menyadari sekali lagi saat ini mereka sedang terdampar di masa lalu, perasaan sedih dan senang bercampur menjadi satu. Sedih karena dia berada di zaman empat puluhan dan senang dengan fakta bahwa profesor kesayangannya masih hidup di zaman ini.

"jadi kalian tamu profesor dumbledore ?" tanya pemuda itu mengangkat satu alisnya dan sedikit ragu.

"iya" jawab hermione yang kini sudah mulai sadar dan memahami kondisi.

"hm, maaf sebelumnya. Apakah kita sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya ? dan apakah aku melakukan hal yang buruk di masa lalumu ?" pertanyaan pemuda itu lebih terkhusus untuk harry.

"tidak" jawab harry singkat. Bibirnya sedikit berkedut menahan amarah, pemuda itu hanya mengernyitkan dahinya melihat tingkah harry.

"sekali lagi maafkan temanku, dia memang selalu begini jika bertemu dengan orang asing" jawab Hermione nyaris putus asa karena merasa tidak enak dengan pemuda itu dan bingung dengan reaksi berlebihan harry terhadap pemuda itu.

"baiklah ikuti aku" pemuda itu berjalan di depan mereka membimbing menuju ke kantor professor Dumbledore

Hermione dan Harry berjalan menjaga jarak cukup jauh dengan pemuda itu "harry ada apa dengan mu ?" Tanya Hermione berbisik, khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya ini.

"pemuda itu. Aku pernah melihatnya !" jawab Harry berbisik.

"tidak mungkin harry ! kita berada puluhan tahun dari zaman kita, jadi tidak mungkin kamu pernah melihatnya, mungkin ia hanya mirip dengan seseorang di zaman kita"

"aku yakin sekali mione, karena dia adalah tom riddle. Aku ingat sekali wajahnya" jawab harry berbisik nyaris tak terdengar. Hermione memekik kaget mendengar penjelasan harry.

"ada masalah miss ?" pemuda itu menoleh ketika mendengar pekikan Hermione.

"oh tidak tidak.. aku hanya terpesona dengan keindahan kastil ini. Mari kita lanjutkan lagi perjalanan ini" Hermione menjawab dengan sangat lancar. Pemuda itu mengankat kedua bahunya dan melanjutkan kembali perjalanan mereka. Tiba-tiba saja Hermione memikirkan yang tidak-tidak, bagaimana jika pemuda itu tidak membawa merek ke ruangan professor Dumbledore dan membawa mereka ke tempat yang hanya merlin yang tahu.

"apa yang harus kita lakukan harry ? apakah kita harus membunuhnya sekarang ? lagi pula dia adalah voldemort muda, jadi pasti kita pasti tidak akan kalah." Pemuda itu sepertinya masih tidak mendengar obrolan mereka karena jarak mereka yang memang lumayan jauh.

"jangan konyol mione !seharusnya kamu ingat apa yang di katakana professor Mcgonagall bahwa kita sama sekali tidak boleh merubah alur waktu !"

"tapi harry, dengan berada di tempat ini saat ini, dan kita melakukan dialog dengan voldemort muda, kita sudah di pastikan merubah garis waktu. Jadi apa salahnya jika kita membunuhnya sekarang ?" Hermione meyakinkan harry.

"kau ini cerdas, tetapi kenapa terkadang konyol ? yang terbaik yang bisa kita lakukan adalah bertemu dengan professor Dumbledore" jawab harry sangat bijak. Hermione memang terkadang konyol jika berada di situasi yang sangat mendesak seperti saat ini. Tak ada diskusi apapun lagi selama perjalanan, mereka menyusuri lorong dalam diam. Kepala nya masih belum bisa menerima semua ini, ingin rasanya ia mengutuk pemuda yang berjalan jauh di depan nya ia sadar bahwa voldemort muda sama sekali tidak lemah, terbukti bahwa ia sudah pernah membunuh ayahnya sendiri. tak lama kemudian mereka tiba di salah satu pintu kayu, menandakan mereka sudah sampai di tujuan.

Pria itu mengetuk pintu tersebut dan langsung saja pintu itu terbuka dengan sihir.

"silahkan masuk" terdengar suara yang tidak asing lagi di telinga Hermione.

"maaf profesor, saya mengantarkan tamu anda" pemuda itu tersenyum yang sedikit di paksakan. Professor Dumbledore memandang harry dan hermione bergantian.

"iya terimakasih mr. Riddle silahkan bertugas kembali" kata profesor dumbledore dingin. Merasa tugas nya selesai pemuda itu berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Ruangan ini sungguh tidak berbeda dengan kantor lama profesor Dumbledore. Masih sama berantakannya, buku-buku berserakan di atas meja professor itu, lembaran-lembaran kertas pun ikut menghiasi lantai di sekitaran meja professor Dumbledore.

Mereka memandang profesor dumbledore dengan kekaguman yang luar biasa, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari profesor Dumbledore, kerutan di wajahnya sangat sedikit, rambutnya tidak putih melainkan pirang emas, ia masih belum menggunakan kacamata bukan separinya, dan yang paling mengesankan adalah ia masih hidup, benar-benar hidup dan terlihat sehat, bahkan terlihat berkali-kali lebih muda dari yang pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya.

"tamu-tamu ku,silahkan duduk" profesor dumbledore tersenyum ramah.

"profesor dumbledore ? ini benar-benar anda?" hermione histeris bukan main,harry bahkan sedikit kesulitan menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"iya ini benar-benar aku" jawab profesor dumbledore masih tetap tenang.

" ada yang bisa aku bantu ? pasti ada urusan yang sangat penting dan mendesak sehingga tamu-tamu ku ini harus kerepotan datang mengunjungi pria tua ini" tambahnya dengan senyum yang sangat menenangkan hati.

"profesor bisa profesor bantu kami..."

"kami tersesat..."

"kami bingung.."

"kami terjebak..."

"kami harus pulang…"

"tenang, tenang, ceritakan pelan-pelan" profesor menenangkan mereka berdua dan seketika mereka langsung terdiam.

"kami terjebak, kami dari masa depan" tak ada respon dari profesor dumbledore setelah mendengar ucapan hermione.

"kami dari tahun 1997"harry meneruskan, profesor dumbledore tampak mengerutkan dahinya.

"tunggu, kalian dari masa depan ? dan terjebak di masa lalu, terjebak berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu ? bagaimana ceritanya ? ini sungguh menarik. Kalau aku tidak salah ini pasti kasus pertama yang sangat langka terjadi" profesor dumbledore tersenyum ramah dan mengayunkan tongkatnya di udara, seketika munculah dua cangkir teh hangat di meja – di hadapan harry dan hermione.

"minumlah dulu supaya kalian tenang" tanpa berfikir lagi mereka langsung meminum teh nya habis, tenggorokan nya benar-benar kering sepertinya efek dari asap tebal yang tadi. tetapi setelah cangkir di letakkan kembali, cangkir itu secara sihir kembali terisi penuh.

"kamu saja yang cerita" harry bingung harus cerita dari mana, jadi dia menyerahkannya ke hermione.

"profesor, kami sedang pesta merayakan kemenangan kami setelah perang dunia.."

"aku tidak ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi di masa depan miss, jadi tolong ceritakan saja apa yang perlu ku dengar" profesor dumbledore kembali tersenyum ramah.

"hermione mematahkan tongkat elder milik saya, dan kemudian sekumpulan asap mengirim kami kesini" kali ini harry yang angkat bicara.

"tongkat elder ? milik mu ?"profesor dumbledore mengernyit.

"iya profesor, tongkat elder. saya memtahkan tongkat itu karena sudah banyak menimbulkan masalah besar sampai berujung pertumpahan darah" hermione meletakkan tongkat elder yang sudah patah menjadi dua bagian itu ke atas meja professor Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore mengambil potongan kayu tersebut dan mengamatinya dengan teliti.

"bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan tongkat ini ? setahuku tongkat ini berada di tangan grindelwald saat ini" profesor Dumbledore mengamati kayu itu dengan seksama.

"dimasa depan tongkat ini bukan lagi milik grindelwald prof. dan saya tidak sengaja mendapatkan kesetian tongkat ini…dan saya tentu saja tidak membunuh empunya tongkat ini yang sebelumnya" harry buru-buru menambahkan karena sepertinya professor Dumbledore mengira ia telah membunuh pemilik sebelumnya untuk mendapatkan kesetian tongkat tersebut.

"aku belum pernah melihat langsung tongkat elder. Jadi bagaimana aku tahu ini tongkat yang asli atau bukan, dan mana aku tahu cerita kalian sepenuh nya benar atau hanya kebohongan belaka." Hermione mendenguskan nafasnya keras-keras tak percaya dengan apa yang profesornya katakan

"anda bisa melihat memori saya" harry menurunkan perisai occlumency nya supaya profesor Dumbledore bisa melihat memorinya. Hermione melihat harry sedikit kesakitan dan mulai berkeringat, sepertinya professor Dumbledore sudah mulai masuk ke dalam memorinya. Hanya beberapa detik professor sepertinya professor Dumbledore sudah kembali lagi.

"kalian benar-benar dari masa depan, dan aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk melihat masa depan. Sehingga aku tidak perlu berlama-lama di dalam memori mu" professor Dumbledore tampak berfikir keras, ia memijit-mijit ringan dahinya.

"tapi saat ini aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengirim kalian kembali ke zaman kalian. Seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya, ini adalah kasus pertama yang kutahu. Tapi aku berjanji untuk membantu kalian" profesor Dumbledore berdiri dan mondar-mandir di hadapan mereka.

"sebelumnya aku akan membantu kalian untuk tinggal di zaman ini. Kalian sekolah di hogwarts kalau tidak salah,iya kan ?" tanya profesor dumbledore.

"iya,kami baru melewati kelas 6 kami" hermione lebih bersemangat kali ini.

"baiklah, berarti kalian akan meneruskan tahun ke 7 kalian disini,tetapi kalian harus bertemu dengan kepala sekolah,mengikuti beberapa test dan _shorting hat_ tentu saja. Dan harus ada sedikit cerita mengenai kehadiran kalian disini. Anda miss, anda adalah keponakan ku yang bersekolah di beauxbaton, dan anda mr, anda adalah keponakan dari sahabatku nicholas flamel yang bersekolah di durmstrang, itu yang akan aku jelaskan ke profesor dippet. aku akan beritahu rekan ku untuk pengangkatan mu menjadi keponakannya, dan rekan ku lainnya yang ada di 'sekolah lama' kalian"

"professor, bisakah kami berada di tahun ke 6 saja ? sepertinya membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menyesuakan diri di zaman ini dan melakukan penelitian tentang perjalanan waktu ini" Hermione mengusulkan,, professor mengernyitkan dahinya sebentar dan mengangguk setuju.

"baiklah tidak masalah. Dan sebaiknya kalian harus pergi ke rumah sakit karena banyak sekali luka yang mengiasi tubuh kalian. Astaga kalian benar-benar baru kembali dari medah perang eh ?" profesor tertawa renyah dan di ikuti harry dan Hermione

"profesor, yang tadi mengantarkan kami kesini apakah dia tom marvolo riddle ?" tanya harry berharap ia salah.

"iya benar sekali, bagaimana kau mengenalnya ?" tanya dumbledore.

"dimasa depan dia akan menjadi seseorang yang.."

"cukup harry, aku sudah katakan bahwa aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan masa depan yang merupakan rahasia alam"

To be Continue

Liat-liat fanfict eeehhhh nemu ni fanfict yang pernah aku tulis. Bener-bener gaje, dan alurnya luar biasa cepet, semacem lagi di kejer-kejer troll gunung #eh hahaha makasi banget buat yang uda review, sekarang baru sadar maksud dari komentar temen-temen *bego amat gue yak* hahahah ini uda di perbaiki dan semoga temen-temen uda puas. Untuk chapter selanjutnya aku apus dulu yak, di perbaikin dulu,nanti di repost lagi. Alurnya sama sekali ngga aku rubah, jadi cumin ku tambahin sana sini aja biar alur nya agak panjangan dikit . Kalo masih ada yang kurang di tunggu kritik dan saran dari temen-temen semu. Sankyuu :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

.

'hari ini ku akhiri saja patroli sialan ini' batinnya, riddle menutup pintu kantor professor _kesayangannya_ itu. Ia berhenti sejenak dan berharap bisa mendengar apa yang sedang di bicarakan oleh professor Dumbledore dan tamu-tamu _aneh_ nya. Ia sadar sihir yang di pasang oleh professor Dumbledore sungguh luar biasa, jadi tidak mungkin ia bisa mendengar perbincangan yang ada di dalam terlebih lagi pintunya sudah rapat tertutup.

"shit ! peduli apa aku dengan professor aneh dan teman-teman yang tak kalah aneh nya itu !" rutuknya kesal. Ia kembali teringat akan kedua orang asing yang ia temui tadi. Berbagai pertanyaan kembali datang ke dalam benaknya. 'siapa mereka ? pakaian mereka sungguh aneh, terlebih lagi…. Ah sudahlah mereka benar-benar aneh dan konyol" ia berusaha menyudahi fikirannya tentang kedua orang tadi tapi Nampak nya sangat sulit baginya. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju asrama nya saja, siapa tahu dengan _bermain_ dengan anak kelas satu bisa menyembuhkan rasa frustasi akibat penasarannya terhadap dua orang aneh tadi.

'mereka benar-benar kenalan Dumbledore eh ? bagaimana bisa Dumbledore berteman dengan orang-orang bodoh yang tahun pun mereka tak ingat ? itu keterlaluan bodohnya' gumamnya. 'dan ada apa dengan anak laki-laki itu ? tidak, anak perempuan itu juga... mereka benar-benar aneh' . fikiran tentang dua orang tadi tak henti-henti nya kembali dalam fikiran riddle.

Begitu banyak lorong yang sudah di lewati riddle, kemudian ia berhenti di sebuah dinding batu "pureblood" sepertinya itu adalah kata kuncinya, sebuah dinding batu terbuka dan memperlihatkan pintu yang terhubung dengan ruang rekreasi asrama slytherin, riuh ramai terdengar, sekumpulan gadis-gadis yang sepertinya berada di tahun ke empat sedang asyik menggosip, sekumpulan anak lainnya sedang sibuk dengan setumpuk perkamen dan yang lain tidak jelas sedang melakukan apa. Luar biasanya tidak ada satupun siswa yang memperhatikan riddle masuk, bukan karena mereka tidak peduli dengan riddle tetapi sebagian besar dari mereka takut dan enggan berurusan dengan riddle. Riddle memandang sekeliling. Ia sama sekali tidak melihat para pengikutnya,tak ambil pusing ia langsung menuju kamarnya.

Ia memandang sekeliling, dinding batu dingin berwarna kehijauaan berdiri kokoh mengelilingi kamar, lampu hias besar bertengger tenang di atap tepat di tengah ruangan,lantainya dilapisi beludru tebal berwarna hijau yang membuat penghuninya hangat, dan perapian menyala terang di sebrang ruangan,benar-benar terasa hangat. Di ruangan terjejer 5 kasur rapi yang di tutupi seprei berwarna hijau dan tirai kelambu hijau tua, di sebelah kasur berdiri meja belajar yang buku-bukunya tersusun sangat rapih. Diantara meja-meja yang lain, meja riddle lah yang paling penuh buku-buku. Riddle tidak memiliki uang sepeserpun bahkan untuk membeli buku-buku itu, ia tidak perlu membeli buku-buku itu, ia hanya perlu mendapatkannya saja.

"huft ! sabar sedikit tom, dalam beberapa jam lagi kamu pasti akan pindah dari tempat konyol ini karena kamu akan menjadi ketua murid" tersungging sedikit senyuman di sudut bibirnya, ia tidak begitu suka berada di asramanya, bukan berarti dia tidak suka di tempatkan di asrama slytherin. Di tempatkan di asrama slytherin adalah sebuah kebanggan, tetapi dia malas kalau harus berbagi kamar dengan anak-anak lain, ia membutuhkan sebuah privasi untuk meneliti berbagai macam hal yang harus di telitinya.

Riddle merebahkan tubuhnya, masih memikirkan kehadiran dua orang aneh itu. "siapa sebenarnya mereka ?" tanya riddle pada dirinya sendiri. Riddle tidak suka di buat penasaran, itu sungguh membuat nya prustasi. Riddle tidak bisa tidur sama sekali, ia memutuskan untuk keluar mencari pengikutnya dan membuat pertemuan malam ini. Ia kemudian kembali turun keluar dari kamarnya. Ia memandang sekeliling ruang rekreasi tapi sama sekali tidak menemukan satupun pengikutnya. Ini membuatnya semakin frustasi.

'awas saja jika aku bertemu kalian !'

"tom, mau kemana lagi ? apakah kamu bisa menemaniku malam ini ?" seorang gadis cantik muncul di hadapan nya,gadis ini sangat cantik, kulitnya putih seperti porselen, rambutnya lurus hitam, dan wajahnya sangat manis.

"maaf aku sibuk rose, aku harus mencari teman-teman ku, ada sesuatu hal yang mendesak, apakah kamu melihat salah satu di antara mereka ?" kata riddle tenang, tidak meninggalkan kesan sopan nya yang selalu ia tunjukkan ke hampir semua penghuni sekolah.

"aku sama sekali tidak melihat mereka di ruang rekreasi. Mungkin mereka sedang mencari teman kencan" jawabnya rose, ia masih berusaha menggoda riddle.

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" ia menganggukkan kepala dengan sopan dan segera meninggalkan gadis itu. Riddle kembali menyusuri lorong-lorong berharap segera menemukan salah satu pengikutnya dan menghukum mereka semua karena sudah berani membuatnya berusah payah mencari mereka. Ia terus berjalan samar-samar ia melihat dua orang berjala di ujung lorong.

'pelanggar aturan eh ?' fikirnya senang, ia tentu bisa sedikit _bermain_ dengan para pelanggar aturan. Ia dengan cepat menghampiri kedua orang tersebut. 'bukankah mereka dua orang aneh tadi?' batinnya.

"hei tunggu, mr dan miss yang disana !"ia melihat kedua orang yang di panggilnya berhenti, ntah mungkin hanya perasaannya saja atau bagaimana ia melihat dua orang aneh itu memandangnya dengan tatapan takut dan...jijik.

"ada yang bisa ku bantu ? kebetulan aku prefek disini,mungkin aku bisa mengantarkan kalian ke rumah sakit mengingat luka kalian yang sepertinya sangat parah" riddle memamerkan senyumnya yang paling manis, tapi justru di balas dengan pandangan yang lebih aneh lagi dari mereka berdua. 'ada apa dengan mereka' batinnya.

"tidak terimakasih, kami tahu jalannya" jawab si pria.

"baiklah, tapi boleh aku tahu siapa nama kalian dan ada keperluan apa dating ke sekolah ini ?" tanya nya lagi, masih tetap tidak goyah.

"namaku hermione dumbledore, dan dia harry flamel, kami akan menghabiskan tahun terakhir kami di hogwarts, mengingat tempat tinggal kami yang lama sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi. " riddle mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan kedua orang itu langung meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi. Riddle sungguh terkejut, dengan fakta bahwa kedua orang aneh ini memiliki hubungan yang tak terduga dengan dua orang hebat di jagat ini.

"tunggu. Kalian baru datang kemari beberapa menit yang lalu. Bagaimana kalian tahu di mana letak rumah sakit ?" riddle tersenyum puas penuh kemengan.

"kami sudah di beritahu jalannya oleh profesor dumbledore" kali ini si anak laki-laki yang bernama harry flamel lah yang menjawabnya. Riddle tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi dan di biarkannya dua orang itu pergi.

'mereka sangat menyebalkan, lihat sampai kapan mereka akan bersikap seperti itu kepada ku" wajah riddle tidak menampakkan kemanisan perangainya lagi, ia benar-benar meniggalkan topengnya, tersungging seringai aneh di wajahnya.

(***)

Madam ernie pomfrey membalut rapi semua luka-luka harry dan hermione. Madam pomfrey sangat ramah, Banyak pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh madam pomfrey. Mereka menjelaskan secara berganti apa hubungan mereka dengan professor dumbledore dan sahabatnya flamel, menjelaskan bagaimana mereka mendapatkan luka-luka tersebut dan bagaimana mereka sampai di hogwarts dan memilih hogwarts sebagai tempat terakhir mereka bersekolah. Tentu banyak kebohongan yang mereka berdua katakan. Tidak mungkin mereka menjawab 'kami datang dari masa depan, dan tiba-tiba berakhir di sini dan di zaman ini, luka-luka ini kami dapatkan akibat berperang melawan salah satu siswa yang bersekolah disini' itu sungguh tidak masuk akal.

"harry bagaimana ini ? kalau kita terlalu lama disini kita bisa mengubah banyak hal di masa depan" hermione berbicara kepada harry dengan suara bisikan yang nyaris tak terdengar setelah madam pomfrey pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"aku justru ingin mengubah masa depan, aku ingin membunuh riddle di masa ini sehingga ia tidak perlu membunuh ke dua orang tua ku" jawab harry getir. Hermione teringat lagi dengan pemuda yang ia temui tadi, sungguh ia tidak menyangka pria tadi akan berubah menjadi manusia yang keji dan tidak berprikemanusiaan di masa depan. Pria tadi Nampak polos dan tidak ada tanda-tanda sebagai pembunuh.

"tidak boleh harry, kita tidak boleh merubah masa depan" Hermione menenangkan harry, tidak di pungkiri lagi ia juga memiliki sedikit pemikiran yang sama dengan harry. Kalau Tom Riddle mati di zaman ini ia tidak akan bersusah payah bertempur di medan perang, tentu ia akan hidup tenang dan nyaman menjadi siswa sebagai mana siswa yang sebenarnya. Belajar dengan nyaman, perggi ke sekolah dengan nyaman. Ia teringat kembali dengan kedua orang tua nya yang sekarang tidak tahu ada di mana, mungkin hidup berpindah-pindah dan tentu tidak ingat memiliki anak yang bernama Hermione.

"tapi bagaimana pun juga kita sudah mengubah masa depan mione" harry menjawab dengan nada tegas dan memutuskan hal yang membuat mereka berdebat. Hermone mengakui nya, mereka berada disini saat ini pun sudah merubah masa depan, bagaimana kalau mengubah sedikit lagi masa depan, hermone menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "kita tidak boleh mengubah masa depan" katanya lirih.

(****)

"halo selamat malam harry, harmone. Kalian sudah bangun ?" terdengar suara profesor dumbledore dari arah pintu, profesor dumbledore tidak sendirian melainkan bersama dengan seseorang lagi yang sepertinya pernah ia lihat di masa depan tetapi tidak tahu mereka melihat nya dimana.

"aku ingin melihat bagaimana keadaan keponakanku, tidak aku ingin kau jadi anakku, menurut ku itu lebih masuk akal di bandingkan keponakanku" kata pria tersebut ramah, ternyata pria tua ini adalah nicholas flamel, ini merupakan pertama kalinya bagi harry dan hermione bertemu dengan nicholas flamel. Sebelumnya mereka hanya melihat foto Nicholas flamel di salah satu kartu coklat kodok.

"tapi aku sudah mengatakan ke madam pomfrey kalau aku keponakan anda mr. flamel" Kata harry ragu.

"menjadi seorang anak dari ilmuan terkenal merupakan hal yang tidak perlu di publikasikan. Katakan saja begitu kepada madam pomfrey. Aku yakin dia akan mengerti" pria itu tersenyum ramah.

Pintu terketuk dan masuk lagi seorang pria yang lebih tua dari profesor dumbledore.

"profesor dippet !" kata harry dan hermione berbarengan lupa kalau mereka seharusnya tidak mengenal professor dippet.

"eh ? kalian sudah mengenalku rupanya ? bukan hal aneh bagi dua anak yang sangat luar biasa" kali ini harry dan hermione yang di buatnya bingung. 'apa maksud anak yang sangat luar biasa ? apakah profesor dumbledore mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada profesor dippet ?' fikir hermione.

Hermione melirik harry dan hanya dijawab dengan mengangkat bahunya saja.

"bagaimana keadaan kalian ?" tanya profesor dippet.

"kami baik-baik saja" jawab hermione dan di tambahkan anggukan meyakinkan dari harry. Padahal kalau boleh jujur keadaan mereka masih sangat parah, luka-lukanya masih banyak yang belum sembuh bahkan masih banyak yang basah. Bukan berarti madam pomfrey tidak bisa menyembuhkannya, tetapi terlalu banyak nya luka itu sehingga tidak bisa sembuh hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam. Lagi pula itu bukan luka goresan biasanya, kebanyakan luka-luka itu mereka dapatkan dari sihir hitam yang penyembuhannya akan sangat sulit.

"kalau begitu, kalian bisa mengikuti upacara penerimaan siswa baru sekarang dengan sorting hat tentu saja. Apakah kalian tahu sorting hat ?" tanya profesor dippet. Harry dan hermione hanya mengangguk paham. Tentu mereka tahu tradisi tersebut. Mereka pernah melaluinya di tahun pertama mereka. Sungguh ingatan itu membuat Hermione merasa sedih, ingat saat pertama kali ia di beritahu bahwa ia adalah seorang penyihir, ingat saat pertama kali ia pergi ke peron 9 ¾ untuk naik kereta yang akan membawanya ke Hogwarts, ingat saat pertama kali ia melihat sekolah Hogwarts yang luar biasa megahnya, ingat saat topi meneriaki asrama yang akan ia tempati selama 6 tahun terakhir ini, semua teman-temannya sungguh membuat nya merasa sedih dan ingin kembali kemasanya. Tapi semua itu hanya tinggal kenangan. Hanya beberapa saja teman-temannya yang masih hidup di zamannya. Alangkah lebih baik membunuh voldemort muda yang tampaknya masih belum berdaya.

"ini milik kalian" suara professor Dumbledore menyadarkan Hermione dari lamunannya. profesor dumbledore dan nicholas flamel memberikan dua bungkusan besar-besar untuk harry dan hermione. Ternyata berisi seragam mereka beserta buku-buku pelajaran, perkamen kosong dan pena bulu beserta tintanya.

"terimakasih !" kata harry dan hermione bersamaan. Rasanya nyaman sekali bisa mengenakan seragam ini lagi. Agak sedikit berbeda memang dari modelnya, tapi tetap menyenangkan bisa mengenakannya lagi.

"ayo kita semua harus bergegas menuju aula, mereka semua sudah menunggu" profesor dippet memimpin rombongan.

"bagaimana proses sorting hat di zaman ini ya ?" bisik harry ke hermione.

"mungkin tidak jauh berbeda dengan zaman kalian" profesor dumbledore yang mendengar pertanyaan tersebut menjawabnya. Mereka semua tertawa membuat professor dippet bingung.

"bukan apa-apa professor kepala" kata professor Dumbledore. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju aula.

(****)

Ketika mereka tiba di _great hall_semua mata tertuju kepada harry dan hermione, bisik-bisik mengikuti perjalanan mereka sungguh tidak mengenakkan, Hermione sama sekali tidak menyukai ketika semua tatapan menatapnya seperti ini. Hermione melirik harry dan tampaknya harry pun merasakan apa yang Hermione rasakan. Hermione memandang sekeliling,rupanya tak banyak perubahan di tempat ini bahkan tidak ada satupun yang berubah. Masih sama aula ini di terangi lilin yang menyala dan melayang di udara di atas empat meja panjang. Di ujung aula di tempat yang lebih panjang tempat para guru duduk.

"selamat malam murid-murid ku, selamat datang untuk anak kelas satu" terlihat rombongan yang sedang berdiri rapi di depan dengan sedikit getaran ketakutan, hermione merasakan hal yang sama seperti itu dulu, membuatnya rindu akan kenangannya di masa lalunya – atau masa depannya ?

Hermione melihat topi di letakkan di atas kursi, topi itu masi sama usangnya seperti yang ada di zamanya. Professor Dumbledore menggantikan peran professor mcgonagall untuk memanggil satu persatu anak baru untuk di pakaikan topi tua itu. _sorting hat_untuk kelas satu berjalan lancar. Mereka tersenyum puas setelah topi butut itu meneriakkan asramanya masing-masing. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama anak kelas satu sudah selesai melaksanakan shorting hat.

"sebelum kita mulai acara makan, aku akan menyampaikan beberapa hal. Yang pertama aku akan mengumumkan ketua murid yang baru. Beri tepuk tangan yang paling meriah untuk ketua murid laki-laki yaitu tom marvolo riddle dari slytherin, dan ketua murid perempuan liliana weasley dari gryffindor !" hermione sempat menyikut perut harry yang nyaris berteriak mendengar nama nenek buyut dari sahabatnya – ron. Liliana weasley sangat mirip dengan ginny weasley – kekasih harry. Hermione sangat mengerti perasaan harry saat ini,karena dia pun merasakan yang sama, kerinduan yang mendalam dengan semua yang ada di masa depannya.

"pengumuman yang kedua adalah, kita kedatangan dua murid baru di tahun ini, mereka akan menghabiskan pendidikan terakhirnya di hogwarts,sekolah kita tercinta ini. Mereka adalah hermione dumbledore dan harry flamel !" semua nya menatap hermione dan harry, bertanya-tanya apa hubungan mereka dengan dumbledore dan flamel. Kehadiran flamel di tengah-tengah mereka tidak cukup membantu. Suasana aula hening, tak ada satupun yang mengeluarka suara, bahkan para hantu pun hanya mengambang tak bersuara. Suasana ini membuat perut Hermione seperti di terjang ribuan kelelawar. Suasana yang benar-benar tidak nyaman.

Harry sorting hat lebih dulu, cukup lama kemudian terdengar topi itu berteriak "GRYFFINDOR !" gemuruh tepuk tangan terdengar dari meja gryffindor. Harry langsung menuju meja gryffindor untuk bergabung dengan yang lain. Saat nya hermione untuk di seleksi "hmm dua orang dari masa depan, cukup aneh bukan ? apakah kamu ingin bergabung dengan teman mu itu ?" tanya topi seleksi. "aku bingung harus memasukkan mu kemana kalau kamu menutup fikiran mu seperti ini. Anak tadi meminta untuk masuk ke asramanya yang lama" jelas topi itu. "bolehkah ? kalau begitu tempatkan aku ke asram ku, di gryffindor." Topi itu sepertinya menerima permintaan hermione,karena topi itu langsung berteriak "GRYFFINDOR !" suara bergemuruh datang lagi dari meja gryffindor.

"kami punya dua orang luar biasa disini !" triak salah satu di antara kerumunan Gryffindor.

(***)

"halo aku george potter, kalau ada apa-apa kalian bisa minta tolong dengan ku. dan bukan hanya aku, semua anak gryffindor pasti akan membantu kalian. Gryffindor asrama yang menyenangkan" pertemuan ini membuat harry sedikit terharu, karena inilah pertama kalinya dia melihat keluarganya yang benar-benar masih hidup. george potter sangat mirip dengan harry,rambutnya hitam dan berantakan yang membedakan adalah matanya. Ya,karena mata harry adalah mata ibunya.

"eh iya tentu saja, aku juga akan membantu kalian kalau kalian ada kesulitan,aku thomas lupin" lupin membuat harry dan hermione tersentak kaget, lupin juga sangat mirip dengan lupin di masa mereka, hanya saja lupin yang ini lebih rapih dalam segala hal.

Tak butuh waktu lama harry dan hermione segera saja berkenalan dengan seluruh anak gryffindor. Banyak sekali kejutan, kebanyakan dari mereka semua adalah moyang dari teman-teman di zamannya, ini bisa jadi obat rindu. Ingin sekali Hermione memeluk mereka semua erat-erat, harry pun sepertinya merasakan hal yang sama seperti Hermione.

"bagaimana kalian bisa ada disini ? maksudku kenapa kalian harus pindah ?" tanya george potter sambil mengunyah kentang gorengnya.  
>"disana kondisinya sudah tidak memungkinkan lagi. Ya kan harry ? perang yang mengakibatkan kami disini. Teman-teman kami sudah banyak yang meninggal akibat perang itu. Karena sudah tidak aman lagi jadi kami di kirim ke sini untuk melanjutkan sekolah kami." hermione dan harry menjelaskan dengan santai tentang peperangan itu, tapi di lain pihak teman-teman baru mereka yang mendengarkannya menaruh rasa simpati, prihatin dan kengerian yang mendalam, mereka tidak pernah melihat perang secara langsung.<p>

"untung kalian masih selamat" lupin berkomentar getir setelah harry dan hermione selesai bercerita.

"lalu, apa hubungan kalian dengan prof. Dumbledore dan nicholas flamel ?" tanya potter.

"aku keponakan prof. dumbledore..."

"dan aku anak dari nicholas flamel.."

"hah ? aku baru tahu kalau prof. Dumbledore memiliki keponakan dan sir nicholas flamel memiliki seorang anak" harry dan hermione hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman datar.

"kalian berdua sangat mirip, tinggi kalian sama, warna rambut kalian sama, bahkan berantakannya pun nyaris sama. Hmm yang membedakan harry pakai kacamata dan george tidak. Kalian nyaris kembar !" teriakan seorang dari sebelah harry membuatnya tersentak kaget sampai-sampai ia menumpahkan jus labunya. Ternyata yang berteriak adalah ketua murid wanita tadi. Hermione terkikik membayangkan percy weasley,berbeda sekali. Percy selalu sok berwibawa sedangkan yang satu ini bukan main nyentriknya. Percy tidak akan pernah meninggalkan harga diri nya dan berteriak histeris seperti itu kalau bukan hal yang melanggar aturan.

"hmm benar kita mirip ! apakah kita kembar ?"

(tbc)

Maaf kelamaan ya uploadnya :" di tunggu saran-sarannya lagi. Sankyuu uda baca :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"mione…"

"bagaimana kalau riddle mati di zaman ini ?" hermione langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka baru saja keluar dari aula dan akan menuju asrama mereka. Mereka memang berencana untuk keluar terlebih dahulu agar bisa mendiskusikan hal aneh yang baru-baru saja mereka alami.

"harry, aku mengerti perasaan mu. Tapi seperti yang sudah kita ketahui bahwa kita tidak boleh bermain-main dengan waktu, kita tidak boleh mengubah apapun di masa ini." Hermione tidak berani memandang mata harry yang menyala oleh kebencian besar terhadap voldemort muda. Hermione juga ingin sekali rasanya membunuh riddle dimana dia masih belum begitu berbahaya,tapi dia mengerti sekali aturan tentang perjalanan waktu.

"kita ada disini saat ini. Bukankah kita sudah mengubah waktu ? kurasa mengubah sedikit lagi tidak masalah, lagi pula perubahan itu akan membawa dampak yang besar di masa depan" suara harry terdengar getir, hermione merasa kasihan dengan sahabatnya itu. Hermione tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, menurutnya ini hanya emosi sesaat harry saja,dia hanya mengelus lembut punggung sahabatnya berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"sudahlah harry, untuk sementara kita nikmati dulu saja hidup disini. Menurutku tidak buruk. Lagi pula kamu bisa bertemu sepuasmu dengan kakek buyut mu itu" hermione berusaha mengalihkan pembicaaran harry. Ekspresi harry langsung berubh lebih tenang membuat Hermione bernafas lega atas perubahan itu.

"iya, aku senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan kakek buyutku. Ternyata dia mirip sekali dengan ku. rasanya tak ingin aku kembali ke masa depan" harry tidak memiliki keluarga satupun di masa depan – keluarga dursley mungkin bisa di katakan keluarganya satu-satunya tapi mereka memperlakukan harry tidak sepantasnya dan sungguh harry sama sekali tak ingin berjumpa lagi dengan keluarga itu.

"liburan nanti aku akan mengunjungi keluarga ku lainnya. Ku harap profesor dumbledore mengizinkannya" hermione senang sekali melihat harry kembali ceria dan punya tujuan hidup di zaman ini.

"mione, hagrid bukankah sudah ada di zaman ini ? kira-kira dimana dia sekarang ?" harry teringat dengan sahabat raksasanya itu.

"ah iya, dia ada di zaman ini tapi dia sudah di keluarkan. Mungkin profesor dumbledore tahu. Besok kita tanyakan saja" mereka terus berjalan di sepanjang lorong. Lorong-lorong ini masih sama dengan lorong-lorong di zaman mereka. Mereka benar-benar menikmati nostalgia ini. Setelah menaiki berpuluh-puluh tangga sampailah mereka di sebuah lukisan yang sangat besar yang merupakan pintu penghubung menuju asrama gryffindor. Penghuni lukisan ini ternyata masih sama dengan yang ada di zaman mereka yang membuat mereka berjengit kaget.

"kenapa kalian ? dan sepertinya aku baru melihat kalian ?" tanya lukisan nyonya gemuk itu.

"tidak. Kami murid baru disini. Ingus troll" hermone mengucapkan _password_ nya. Tanpa tanya-tanya lagi lukisan itu terbuka dan segera memperlihatkan ruangan yang ada di dalamnya. Ternyata masih sama dengan di zaman mereka. Suasana yang benar-benar merah menyambut mereka, sungguh kehangatan yang luar biasa bisa kembali ke ruangan ini.

"wow !" hanya itu saja yang keluar dari mulut hermione. Hermione memandang sekeliling ruang rekreasi yang masih tak berpenghuni, nampaknya mereka semua masih betah berlama-lama di _great hall_. Hermione jalan menuju salah satu sofa yang menghadap ke perapian. Tata letak semua barang-barang yang ada di ruang rekreasi tak ada yang berubah satu pun, masih sama seperti yang ada di zamannya.

"sepertinya aku akan betah mione, hidup lebih lama disini kurasa bukan masalah" kata harry nyengir.

"tidak boleh harry ! kita tidak boleh berlama-lama disini. Lagi pula tidakkah kamu rindu dengan semua teman-teman kita di masa depan ! ron ? ginny ?" harry tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah hermione yang penuh kengerian.

"bergurau mione" harry tersenyum ala troll yang langsung mendapat hadiah pukulan keras di lengannya.

"aw, masih ada luka yang belum kering disini mione"harry tersenyum sambil meringis menahan sakit di lengannya.

(***)

Lima menit kemudian anak-anak gryffindor mulai banyak yang masuk ke ruang rekreasi.

"oh kalian sudah disini ? kami bingung tiba-tiba saja kalian sudah tidak ada. Eh tadi riddle mencari kalian. Jadi kalian sudah mengenal nya ?" potter bertanya.

"kami bertemu dengannya kemarin" jelas Hermione singkat.

"apakah ada yang salah dengan nya ?" tanya harry dengan suara yang datar. Harry sepertinya masih belum bisa menyembunyikan rasa bencinya terhadap voldemort muda. lupin dan potter saling pandang dan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"harry !" tegur hermione.

"aku tidak tahu. Tapi kurasa ada yang aneh dengannya" jelas lupin.

"seperti apa itu ?" pancing harry.

"riddle punya komunitas aneh, aku tidak tahu dan kurasa tidak ada yang tahu." Jelas potter. Harry tampak berfikir sejenak, tentu Hermione tahu jelas apa yang sedang di fikirkan sahabatnya itu.

"sudahlah. Hey jadwal kapan di bagikan ?" tanya hermione mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"besok setelah sarapan" jawab lupin singkat.

Harry segera saja melupakan riddle sejenak, ia ikut hanyut dalam kegembiraan. Potter dan lupin ternyata kocaknya bukan main sampai-sampai membuat hermione dan harry tertawa terbahak-bahak. Menurut hermione, potter dan lupin mirip sekali dengan george dan fred weasley.

"aku sudah ngantuk. Aku duluan masuk ke kamar ya" hermione menguap, dia sangat lelah.

"hermione kamu sudah tahu dimana kamarmu ?" tanya lupin. Hermione segera menghentikan langkahnya, seharusnya dia memang belum tahu kamarnya dimana mengingat ini adalah pertama kalinya dia berada di asrama ini.

"oh iya, di mana kamarku ?" tanya mione,terlihat harry berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya.

"biar longbottom yang mengantarmu"lupin memanggil longbottom untuk mengantarkan hermione kekamarnya. Longbottom di zaman ini sangat berbeda dengan longbottom di zaman mereka, longbottom di zaman ini gadis yang sangat manis dan tentunya tidak teledor seperti longbottom di zaman mereka.

Setelah melewati tangga hermione sampai di sebuah kamar yang cukup luas,sama sekali tidak berbeda dengan zamannya. Masih dengan nuansa merah dan terjejer beberapa kasur lengkap dengan meja belajar dan lemari pakaian.

"ini kamarmu, kurasa tempatmu disana yang paling ujung"hermione memandang kasur yang paling ujung ternyata ada sebuah koper besar di atas kasurnya. Ia penasaran dengan isi koper tersebut mengingat ia pergi ke jaman ini tidak membawa barang apapun selain pakaian yang ia kenakan ketika pertama kali datang ke zaman ini. ia segera menghampiri koper itu dan siap untuk membukanya.

"oh iya, terimakasih longbottom" longbottom tersenyum dan turun kembali bergabung dengan yang lain. Koper itu ternyata berisi beberapa setel pakaian yang semuanya sesuai dengan zaman ini, dan lainnya adalah barang-barang untuk perlengkapan sekolahnya yang kemarin di berikan langsung oleh profesor dumbledore. Ia mengorek-ngorek lagi bagian dalamnya, ternyata ada sebuah kantung berkemrincing,hermione menariknya keluar dan menuangkan isi nya ternyata berisi 400galleon yang di duganya dari 'pamannya' yang baik hati. Hermione tersenyum dan memasukkan lagi kepingan galleon itu ke tempat asalnya. Hermione sudah begitu lelah, sedetik kemudian hermione sudah berada di alam mimpinya yang indah.

(+++)

Riddle sudah berada di kamar barunya, dia saat ini sudah menjadi ketua murid dan memiliki ruangan sendiri, seperti yang sudah lama ia idam-idamkan. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya, kamarnya bernuansa hijau dengan lukisan ular besar yang meliuk-liuk di dinding kamarnya.

"kemana mereka ? kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang di tengah-tengah pesta ?" riddle merebahkan diri di atas kasurnya tanpa repot-repot melepas seluruh jubahnya.

"kenapa mereka terlihat membenciku ? bukankan hampir semua penghuni di kastil ini memujaku ? tidak – tidak semua, dumbledore sialan itu. Pasti dia banyak membicarakan keburukan ku di hadapan mereka. Tapi dia tidak punya bukti, dumbledore sialan itu tidak mempunyai bukti apapun tentang keburukanku !" riddle melambai-lambaikan tongkatnya di udara.

Riddle duduk dan melepas lencana ketua muridnya, ia memandangnya cukup puas, saat ini hogwarts sudah ada di tangannya, ini lah yang sudah lama ia dambakan.

"hogwarts sudah di tangan ku, tidak ! belum ! setelah aku menakhlukan dumbledore sialan itu aku akan memagang kendali sekolah ini" dia tersenyum penuh kemengan.

Terdengar pintu kamarnya di ketuk membuyarkan lamunannya. 'sial !' kutuk riddle. Riddle merapihkan pakaiannya dan segera membukakan pintu kamarnya, senyuman lembut tersungging menghiasi bibir riddle.

"iya, ada yang bisa aku bantu miss. Weasley ?" riddle bertanya ramah.

"hmm riddle, aku ingin bertukar jadwal denganmu untuk hari ini dan besok bisa ? aku besok ada urusan lain yang tidak bisa ku tinggalkan. Jadi maksudku hari ini aku yang akan berpatroli dan besok kau yang berpatroli, bagaimana ?" wajah riddle tidak bisa di tebak, tetapi senyumnya terus menghiasi wajahnya.

"baiklah miss,untuk kali ini saja. Lain kali harus sesuai dengan jadwal yang ada" jawab riddle lembut.

"ah, _thank's_ kau memang baik riddle, oke aku akan berpatroli. Selamat beristirahat riddle." Weasley berlari meninggalkan riddle dengan suka cita.

"gadis bodoh, aku yakin tidak lama lagi kau akan memohon supaya aku meniduri mu" riddle tertawa dan sudah meninggalkan kesan anak baiknya.

(***)

Hermione bangun pagi sekali, penghuni kamarnya ternyata belum ada yang bangun. Dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi, ia membuka pakaiannya dengan hati-hati, masih banyak sekali luka yang belum sembuh. Ia memutuskan untuk mandi saja, kemudian ia mengoleskan balsam untuk lukanya yang ia dapatkan dari madam pomfrey.

Setelah keluar kamar mandi ternyata masih belum ada yang bangun, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan untuk melakukan penelitiannya tentang perjalanan waktu yang aneh ini.

Ia turun ke ruang rekresi ternyata masih kosong, penghuni asrama masih di sibukkan dengan mimpi-mimpi indah mereka. Hermione ingin membangunkan harry tapi sepertinya harry benar-benar membutuhkan istirahat. Lagipula apa yang harus ia jelaskan ketika ia muncul di kamar anak-anak laki. Hermione memutuskan pergi tanpa harr. ia memanjat lukisan dan segera menuju perpustakaan.

Sepanjang koridor hermione tidak menjumpai siapapun,bahkan para hantu pun tidak ada yang memunculkan diri. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama hermione sampai di perpustakaan.

"hallo selamat pagi. Ini anak baru itu kah ? pagi-pagi sudah di perpustakaan saja." Penjaga perpustakaan itu begitu ramah, hermione hanya tersenyum kecil.

"iya madam ?"

"madam alice pince" tambahnya ramah.

"madam alice pince, ada banyak yang harus ku pelajari mengingat aku masih baru disini" jawab hermione, ia tidak berbohong memang banyak yang harus di pelajarinya saat ini. Madam pince hanya tersenyum menyilahkan hermione masuk.

Jari-jari hermione segera saja menelusuri buku-buku untuk mencari sesuatu yang mencerahkan. Ia mengambil beberapa buku tentang perjanan waktu. Di bacanya sampai habis ternyata tidak ada sesuatu yang di dapatnya, kebanyakan hermione sudah pernah membacanya di masa depan. Hermone mengembalikan semua bukunya. Ia duduk prustasi, tiba-tiba saja ada yang menghampirinya.

"selamat pagi miss dumbledore" ternyata riddle sedang berjalan menghampirinya. 'astaga kenapa harus bertemu dia sepagi ini ? sungguh bukan pagi yang menyenangkan !' batin hermione kesal, hermione tidak menjawab dan berusaha untuk menghindar.

"ada yang bisa di bantu ? sepertinya kamu sedang dalam kesulitan ?" tanya riddle sambil memamerkan senyumnya yang paling manis.

"tidak terimakasih" jawab hermione dengan senyum tipis tersungging di sudut bibirnya tidak berani menatap langsung kea rah riddle.

"ingat aku ketua murid, jadi kalau ada apa-apa aku akan membantu mu" tambahnya. 'peduli apa ? membantu ? adanya dia akan membunuhku. Dia membunuh banyak orang yang tidak berdosa suatu saat nanti, seperti sebuah lawakan seorang voldemort menawarkan bantuan' dengus hermione. Hermione menoleh kearah riddle, riddle memamerkan senyuman yang di kenal hermione, yaitu senyuman voldemort di masanya. Mengerikan sekali, membuat bulu kudu hermione berdiri.

"se..selamat riddle. Permisi" hermione langsung pergi meninggalkan riddle dengan terburu-buru, ia tidak berani menoleh. Ia hanya terus berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan berusaha untuk menjauh dari riddle.

(++++)

Riddle berjalan menyusuri lorong berniat untuk keperpustakaan. Ya, riddle memang hobby sekali membaca, terutama buku-buku yang berada di sesi terlarang. Dia memiliki hak khusus untuk bisa berada di sesi terlarang.

"bodoh, ini semua buku-buku yang bagus. Kenapa harus di sembunyikan ?" gumam riddle. Riddle mengambil sebuah buku untuk di bacanya. Dia membolak balik halaman demi halaman, ia tidak mau melewatkan satu pun dari bacaannya.

"sial ! sepertinya aku terlalu asyik membaca. Sudah waktunya sarapan" riddle mengembalikan bukunya ke rak. Ia berjalan keluar dari sesi terlarang.

"eh ? apakah aku tidak salah lihat ? ada anak lain ternyata disini. Ah mungkin anak ravenclaw yang lupa mengerjakan tugasnya yang harus di kumpul hari ini. Eh tapi pelajaran kan belum di mulai" guamamnya, ia berjalan menuju gadis itu.

"selamat pagi miss….dumbledore"

'ternyata si cewe sialan ini,kenapa dia tidak menjawabku ?'gumamnya kesal.

"ada yang bisa di bantu ? sepertinya kamu sedang dalam kesulitan ?" tanya riddle sambil memamerkan senyumnya yang paling manis.

"tidak terimakasih" jawab gadis itu dengan senyum tipis tersungging di sudut bibirnya. Tampak jelas kengerian di wajah nya yang membuat riddle sedikit bingung.

"ingat aku ketua murid, jadi kalau ada apa-apa aku akan membantu mu" tambahnya. 'atau mungkin jika ada kesempatan aku akan membunuhmu dan paman mu yang konyol itu' batin riddle sambil tersenyum. Yang ternyata senyuman yang tak di sadarinya membuat gadis di depannya semakin ketakutan.

"se..selamat riddle. Permisi" gadis itu langsung pergi meninggalkannya dengan terburu-buru dan tanpa menoleh lagi ke arahnya. Riddle hanya memandangi punggung gadis itu makin menjauh dan akhirnya hilang dari pandangan sama sekali.

"kenapa lagi dia ? dia selalu memandangku aneh. Dan yang ini sepertinya dia takut dengan ku. hmm takut dengan ku ?" gumamnya, ia sudah meninggalkan kesan anak baiknya. Ia segera keluar dari perpustakaan

Riddle berjalan penuh wibawa di sepanjang koridor. Ia memamerkan senyumnya yang paling manis ke seluruh penghuni hogwarts yang di jumpainya sepanjang koridor.

(***)

Hermione terus berjalan, ia memutuskan ke _great hall_ untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu baru ia akan mengambil perlengkapan sekolahnya di kamarnya. Ia berjalan terburu-buru dan sesekali menengok ke belakang takut riddle mengejarnya. Tak lama kemudian sampailah hermione di sebuah pintu besar, dan dari suaranya sepertinya sudah banyak penghuni asrama yang turun untuk sarapan. Hermione membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar dan ternyata sahabatnya dan beberapa teman barunya sudah ada disana.

"hermione !" harry melambaikan tangannya. Hermione segera menghampiri nya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"dari mana saja kamu ? kami mencari-cari mu tadi, kata teman-teman sekamarmu, kamu sudah pergi sebelum mereka bangun. Kata harry kamu ke perpustakaan" kata potter, ia memasukkan kentang gorengnya banyak-banyak ke mulutnya.

"ia aku tadi dari perpustakaan, ada banyak hal yang harus ku pelajari mengingat aku baru mana kau tau harry ?" Harry menjawab dengan senyuman yang seolah-olah mengatakan '_siapa sih yang tidak tahu dengan kebiasaan mu yg luar biasa itu?'_

"ayolah, santai saja harmione. Harry juga baru,tetapi dia cukup santai. Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Harry mengatakan bahwa di sekolah mu yang lama, kamu tidak pernah telat mengunjungi perpustakaan. Jadi harry berfikir mungkin kamu penasaran dengan koleksi buku di perpustakaan hogwarts" kata lupin, harry hanya tersenyum memamerkan giginya yang rapih ketika hermione menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"tapi itu benarkan mione ?" goda harry sambil meminum jus labunya.

Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya. Ia mengisi piringnya dengan steak dan kentang rebus. Ia memandang sekeliling ternyata aula masih belum terisi penuh. Hanya meja anak-anak ravenclaw saja yang sudah ramai, hufflepuff yang paling parah. Ketika hermione memandang ke meja slytherin ternyata disana sudah duduk riddle dengan daily propetnya.

'kapan dia sampainya ?' fikir hermione. Lamunanannya buyar ketika riddle ternyata balik menatapnya,dan dia tersenyum. Hermione tidak membalasnya dan kembali asyik memakan makanannya.

profesor dumbledore turun ke meja gryffindor untuk membagikan jadwal baru mereka.

"wah jadwal mu padat sekali hermione !" hermione memandang jadwalnya biasa saja. Ia pernah mendapatkan jadwal yang benar-benar padat di tahun ke tiganya.

"itu tidak seberapa bagi hermione, dia pernah lebih parah...aw !" hermione menendang tulang kering harry.

"baiklah, aku akan diam mione !" harry meringis kesakitan. lupin dan potter hanya tertawa melihat kelaukan mereka berdua.

"hei apakah kalian sepasang kekasih ?" tanya lupin memandang mereka berdua.

"bukan, kami bersahabat. Mione lebih dari sekedar pacarku. Dia sudah seperti adik ku sendiri" jawab harry tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Hermione yang memang sudah tak beraturan bentuknya.

"mione. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu. Sebaiknya kita keluar duluan dari pada mereka" bisik harry dan hanya di jawab anggukan oleh hermione.

(+++)

Riddle sudah sampai di aula. Ia segera menuju ke mejanya. Sebelumnya ia mengecek ke meja gryffindor untuk mencari gadis itu. 'tunggu kenapa aku penasaran sekali dengan nya' fikir riddle. Tapi mata abu-abunya tetap menelusuri anak-anak yang ada di meja gryffindor.

"ah itu dia, di sebelah flamel. Apakah mereka sepasang kekasih ?" gumam riddle.

Riddle pun melanjutkan jalannya ke mejanya. Ia mempunyai tempat kebesaran yang tidak ada satu pun yang berani menempatinya. Ia mengambil daily propet yang ada di mejanya dan mulai membacanya. Ternyata daily propet masih membahas hal yang sama yaitu tentang penyerangan grindelwald. Riddle sudah bosan dengan korannya, dan meletakkannya kembali di mejanya.

'seperti ada yang memandangiku' batinnya. Ia pun mendongak dan ternyata gadis itu sedang memandanginya.

'seperti nya sebentar lagi tatapan jijik, dan takutnya akan berubah menjadi tatapan yang memuja' gumam riddle. Ia pun memamerkan senyumnya yang paling manis. Tapi gadis itu tidak membalasnya dan kembali ke makanannya.

'sial !' umpat riddle. Ia tetap memandangi gadis itu. Ia melihat flamel membisikkan sesuatu ke gadis itu dan di jawab nya dengan anggukan lembut.

"apa yang di bisikkan oleh flamel sialan itu ? mereka benar-benar seperti sepasang kekasih" gumamnya sambil mengisi cangkirnya dengan teh hangat.

"apa peduli ku ? sepertinya mereka pasangan yang cocok. Dumbledore dan flamel,mereka berdua sama-sama menjijikkan"

"maaf tuan ku. setelah liburan ini, kapan kita akan mengadakan pertemuan lagi ?" tanya malfoy takut-takut.

"kalau aku belum memberi tahunya, ku harap kamu tidak menanyakannya ! tapi aku ada tugas untuk mu,selidiki siapa anak baru itu" jawab riddle dingin yang membuat malfoy mengkerut takut.

"eh ?" malfoy terlonjak kaget.

"aku tidak butuh eh mu malfoy, kerjakan dan jangan banyak tanya !" suara riddle datar tapi terdengar dingin sekali.

"baik tuanku dan selamat menikmati sarapan mu tuan ku" malfoy meninggalkan riddle sendiri lagi.

(***)

Harry dan hermione keluar aula lebih dulu daripada teman-temannya. Mereka berhenti di depan pintu aula.

"mione, tadi kamu dari mana ?"tanya harry khawatir seperti sedang bertanya ke adiknya sendiri.

"aku…aku dari perpustakaan. Mencari tahu tentang perjalanan waktu, siapa tahu aku menemukan sesuatu. Tapi aku tidak menemukan apa-apa" jelas hermione.

"dan ada yang lain lagi ? mungkin tentang riddle ?" hermione nyaris terlonjak sangking kagetnya, 'harry tidak bisa membaca fikiran' gumam hermione dalam hati.

" eh ? ia aku tadi bertemu dengannya di perpustakaan"jelas hermione.

"lalu ? tidak terjadi apa-apa kan ?" harry tampak khawatir.

"tidak kok tidak. Ada apa harry ?" tanya hermione bingung.

"dia banyak memandangmu pagi ini. Saat masuk ia seperti mencari seseorang dan ternyata dia mencari mu. Dan saat makan dia banyak memandangmu. Mione, ini tidak baik. Jangan dekat-dekat dia. Dia mungkin belum terlalu berbahaya di zaman ini. Tapi tetap saja naluri iblisnya pasti sudah tertanam. Dan ingat mione, di masa sekolahnya saja dia sudah banyak membunuh" harry menjelaskan panjang lebar dan hermione hanya mengangguk. Obrolan mereka terputus ketika banyak anak mulai keluar dari aula. Hermione memandang jam nya

"astaga harry, 15 menit lagi masuk. Aku belum menyiapkan peralatan ku. aku harus ke kamarku. Lebih baik kau duluan saja harry"hermione berlari menyusuri koridor dan menaiki tangga-tangga yang jumlah nya banyak sekali.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Hermione untuk membereskan perlengkapan sekolah nya, ia segera keluar dan pergi ke kelas transfigurasi, dia sudah tidak sabar untuk tiba di kelas itu, yang akan mengajarnya adalah profesor dumbledore,dia penasaran sekali bagaimana rasa nya jika profesor dumbledore yang mengajar.

Ia terus menyusuri koridor. Tiba-tiba saja ada tangan yang mencengkram lengannya kuat-kuat. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Ternyata salah satu anak slytherin.

"siapa kamu ?" tanya hermione keras sambil berusaha melepaskan lengannya.

"sttt jangan membrontak sayang, aku hanya ingin menyicipimu saja. Perkenalkan aku avery" pemuda itu memluk hermione kuat-kuat sampai membuatnya sesak nafas.

"lepaskan ! lepaskan aku !" teriak hermione. Avery memepetnya ke tembok, usaha hermione sia-sia, ia ingin mengambil tongkotnya tapi tangan avery mencengkram ke dua tangannya kuat-kuat. Hermione membrontak keras yang membuat avery kesulitan, berkali-kali Hermione berusaha untuk menendang tapi pada akhirnya kedua kainya di himpit oleh kaki avery sehingga ia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak.

"pelankan suaramu,nanti ada yang dengar" bisik avery di telinga hermione. Avery menggigit-gigit telinga hermione yang membuatnya membrontak lebih kuat lagi.

"lepaskan aku !" teriak hermione. Berkali-kali bibir every menuju bibir hermione tapi usahanya selalu gagal.

"INCARCEROUS !" tali tebal keluar dan langsung mengikat tubuh avery.

"mione, kamu tidak apa-apa ?" suara yang sangat khawatir muncul.

"harry ! harry kau menyelamatkanku!" Hermione yang melihat harry langsung memeluknya erat-erat.

"kamu tidak apa-apa ? aku menyusulmu karena kamu terlalu lama" harry mengelus rambut Hermione sayang.

"aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita segera ke kelas. Kita terlambat" Harry tampak menimbang sejenak, sepertinya ia masih ingin mengajar habis pria itu.

"ayo harry sudah lupakan !" Hermione nyaris menangis. Harry yang melihat Hermione seperti segera saja menggandengnya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

"lain kali, mau pergi kemanapun kamu harus mengajakku. Disini tidak seaman seperti yang kita fikir. Kamu harus tau dia dan rombongannya ada disini dan sangat berbahaya" Hermione hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar nasehat dari harry si kakak yang bijak.

"ada keributan apa ini ?" terdengar suara yang sama sekali tak diinginkan yang tak lam kemudian muncullah si pemilik suaranya. Mereka bertiga tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sama sekali.

"miss Dumbledore, mr flamel dan mr avery. Apa yang kalian lakuakan ? apakah ada si pelanggar peraturan disini ?" Tanya nya lembut dengan senyum yang masih terpampang menghias wajah nya yang tidak sesuai dengan tatapan mata nya yang dalam, gelap dan dingin.

"avery ? oh jadi kamu menyuruh pengikutmu untuk mengganggu mione !?" gertak harry. Harry mengacungkan tongkatnya siap tempur. Hermione yang menyadari itu segera menggenggam erat tangan harry yang memegang tongkat.

"harry cukup, kumohon" cengkraman tongkat harry mulai mengendur. Kemudian mereka segera meninggalkan riddle dan avery tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

(TBC)


	4. Chapter 4

(***)

"lepaskan !lepaskan aku !" riddle mendengar jelas suara seorang wanita yang berteriak-teriak, ia penasaran dan segera ke sumber suara. Ia melihat avery bersama seorang gadis.

'hmm ? bukankah itu dumbledore ?apa yang avery lakukan kepada gadis itu ?" lama riddle menonton adegan di depannya,ia melihat jamnya ternyata 5 menit lagi akan masuk.

'sial ! seharusnya aku langsung ke kelas saja' umpatnya kesal.

Saat riddle akan beranjak pergi, ada sesuatu yang menyentak perutnya kuat-kuat ketika ia melihat avery berusaha mencium dumbledore.

""INCARCEROUS !" tali tebal keluar dari tongkatnya dan langsung mengikat tubuh avery. Riddle akan keluar dari persembunyiannya,tiba-tiba saja muncul seorang pria di depan sana.

"mione, kamu tidak apa-apa ?" ternyata pria itu adalah flamel, dari suaranya sepertinya dia sangat mengkhawatirkan gadis itu.

"harry ! harry kau menyelamatkanku!" dumbledore yang melihat flamel langsung memeluknya erat-erat. '_cih, mereka benar-benar sepasang kekasih ? dasar bodoh ! yang menyelamatkanmu itu aku bukan dia !'_ riddle masih berada di tempat persembunyiannya. Bukan takut hanya menunggu waktu yang pas saja.

"kamu tidak apa-apa ? aku menyusulmu karena kamu terlalu lama" si flamel junior mengelus rambut Dumbledore dengan sayang.

"aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita segera ke kelas. Kita terlambat" flamel tampak menimbang sejenak, sepertinya ia masih ingin mengajar habis avery yang sudah mengganggu kekasih nya itu.

"ayo harry sudah lupakan !" gadis itu berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya, tampak matanya sudah berlinang membuat riddle merasakan sesuatu hal yang ntah apa dia tidak tahu apa itu. Flamel yang menyadarinya segera saja menggandengnya dan pergi dari tempat itu.

"lain kali, mau pergi kemanapun kamu harus mengajakku. Disini tidak seaman seperti yang kita fikir. Kamu harus tau dia dan rombongannya ada disini dan sangat berbahaya" gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan. '_dia dan rombongannya ?berbahaya ? apakah mereka membicarakan ku ?'_

"ada keributan apa ini ?" riddle tak tahan lagi ingin keluar dari berjalan perlahan kearah mereka bertiga. Mereka bertiga tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Avery masih tersungkur dengan tali kuat yang mengikatnya sedangkan Dumbledore dan flamel hanya diam Nampak jelas tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan riddle. Ekspresi aneh yang mereka tunjukkan sejak pertemuan awal masih terukir jelas di wajah mereka.

"miss Dumbledore, mr flamel dan mr avery. Apa yang kalian lakuakan ? apakah ada si pelanggar peraturan disini ?" Tanya nya lembut dengan senyum yang masih terpampang menghias wajah nya yang tidak sesuai dengan tatapan mata nya yang dalam, gelap dan dingin.

"avery ? oh jadi kamu menyuruh pengikutmu untuk mengganggu mione !?" flamel menggertak. ia mengacungkan tongkatnya siap tempur. '_ada apa dengan pria ini ?apakah professor sialan itu sudah memberitahukan semuanya kepada mereka ?'_riddle masih berdiri tenang tak berusaha mengeluarkan tongkatnya. Gadis itu segera menyadari tingkah aneh pria di sebelahnya itu dan menggenggam erat tangan yang memegang tongkat.

"harry cukup, kumohon" tanpa di minta dua kali cengkraman tongkat pria itu mulai mengendur. Kemudian mereka segera meninggalkan riddle dan avery tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

(***)

"seharusnya kamu tidak perlu mencegah ku mione. Tadi itu waktu yang sangat pas untuk membunuhnya !" harry berteriak mengerikan. Untung saja di lorong tak ada siapapun saat itu.

"harry, bukan kah kamu seharusnya lebih bijak di bandingkan aku ? seharusnya kamu bisa berfikir lebih tenang lagi" Hermione sudah nyaris putus asa untuk membuat sahabatnya itu tenang.

"mione ! fikirkan apa yang dia lakukan tadi ! lagi pula apasih yang kamu lakukan sampai membuatnya tertarik padamu ? seharusnya kita jauh-jauh dari dia !" Hermione tidak bisa menjawab apapun lagi. Dia berjalan menunduk di sebelah Harry, ia merasakan air hangat keluar dari sudut matanya. Dia juga memikirkan hal yang sama sebenarnya apa yang ia lakukan sampai bisa menarik perhatian si pangeran kegelapan muda.

"huft ! maaf kan aku mione. Aku kelepasan. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu membentakmu seperti ini. Aku hanya khawatir saja." Harry sepertinya sudah kembali ke akal sehatnya,harry berhenti dan mengusap air mata Hermione yang keluar. Hermione menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak harry dan dibalas harry dengan mengusap lembut rambut Hermione.

"apakah ini waktu yang pas untuk bermesraan ? kalian sudah terlambat masuk kelas. Bodoh !" seseorang mengatakannya dengan nada yang datar dan dingin.

"bukan urusan mu riddle !" harry kesal sekali, ternyata orang itu adalah riddle. Riddle berjalan mendahului mereka tanpa menoleh. Harry dan Hermione hanya saling pandang melihat riddle masuk ke kelas transfigurasi mereka.

"apakah kita akan sekelas dengan nya ?" harry bengong saja.

"kesialan kita belum berakhir mione" mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dengan lesu. Kegembiraan Hermione tadi pagi Karena professor kesayangannya akan mengajar sirna sudah.

Mereka berdua tiba di depan pintu kelas, Harry yang mengetuk dan membuka pintunya, ternyata professor sudah tiba. Hermione yang dalam sejarahnya tidak pernah datang ke kelas terlambat sangat terlihat resah, harry sampai harus menariknya untuk membuatnya berjalan dan masuk kedalam kelas.

"maaf kan kami prof, kami tadi tersesat" harry mengatur suaranya agar terdengar meyakinkan sehingga professor Dumbledore percaya. Tapi sepertinya harapannya sia-sia. Professor Dumbledore memicingkan matanya penuh Tanya yang mengartikan '_setelah kelas berakhir aku ingin mendengar alasan sesungguhnya'_ harry dan Hermione hanya meringis getir.

"silahkan duduk kalau begitu. Aku tidak akan mengusir atau memotong poin kalian. Tetapi kalau lain kali masih terulang kalian harus menerima konsekuensinya" professor mengatakannya dengan lembut dan tenang.

"akan kami ingat. Terimakasih professor" harry menjawabnya senang. Harry sekilas melihat Hermione mengusap sudut matanya, tapi sepertinya Hermione begitu bukan karena hal yang baru mereka alami tadi melainkan sangat senang karena tidak di hukum karena dating terlambat.

Hermione melihat George dan Thomas melambai-lambai "disini. Masih ada dua kursi lagi" katanya berbisik setelah Hermione dan harry mendekat. Hermione bersiap duduk dan agak sedikit berjengit ketika melihat seseorang yang duduk di belakangnya adalah tom riddle.

"duduk mione, seperti nya kesialan kita benar-benar belum berakhir" harry berbisik sangat pelan. Hermione hanya tersenyum lemah bingung menanggapi kalimat harry, harus tertawa atau menangis dia tidak tahu tetapi dia tetap duduk juga di tempatnya.

(***)

"tok..tokk" riddle tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia dari tadi memang tidak memperhatikan pelajaran, karena percuma saja ia memperhatikannya. Pelajaran transfigurasi merupakan pelajaran yang paling di bencinya. Sebenarnya bukan pelajarannya yang dia benci, tetapi pengajarnya lah yang dia benci. Sesempurna apapun ia berada di kelas ini tetap saja tidak akan di perhatikan oleh professor sialan itu. Tak lama kemudian muncul dua orang anak konyol yang dating terlambat.

Si pria harus sedikit menarik si gadis agar mau masuk. Sungguh konyol sekali si gadis Dumbledore itu. '_seharusnya dia melihat wajah konyolnya itu' _sebuah garis tipis tersungging di bibirnya.

"maaf kan kami prof, kami tadi tersesat" riddle mendengar dengan jelas bahwa yang di katakannya itu kebohongan besar, riddle melihat kedua anak itu meringis bodoh. _'benar-benar tidak punya bakat berbohong'_ riddle mendengus tertahan.

"silahkan duduk kalau begitu. Aku tidak akan mengusir atau memotong poin kalian. Tetapi kalau lain kali masih terulang kalian harus menerima konsekuensinya" professor itu percaya dan mengatakannya dengan lembut dan tenang. '_kalau aku ada di posisi mereka pasti berbedalah -benar pilih kasih,sial!'_ riddle tadi hampir saja terlambat. Ketika dia masuk tadi tepat sekali dengan masuknya professor Dumbledore.

"akan kami ingat. Terimakasih professor" flamel menjawabnya dan tampak senang. Riddle melihat mereka berdua sedang memandang sekeliling mencari bangku yang kosong. Tepat di depan matanya riddle melihat seseorang melambai-lambaikan tangannya konyol. _'cih, ternyata potter dan lupin. Mereka satu kelompok ? benar-benar kelompok yang luar biasa konyolnya kalau begitu'_ mereka berdua berjalan mendekat ,si gadis bersiap duduk dan agak sedikit berjengit ketika melihat yang duduk di belakangnya adalah riddle. '_ekspresi macam apa itu ?' _umpatnya dalam hati. Riddle melihat si flamel membisikkan sesuatu dan dijawab senyuman aneh oleh si gadis Dumbledore. '_apa yang dia bisikkan ?sial !apakah mereka membicarakanku ?' _benar-benar dua orang aneh itu membuatnya frustasi, terutama si gadis Dumbledore itu. Tanpa alasan yang jelas riddle benar-benar tidak menyukainya.

Professor Dumbledore melanjutkan pelajarannya yang tadi sempat tertunda. Dan riddle pun kembali ke aktifitasnya sebelumnya yaitu melamun menatap keluar jendela. "seperti yang sudah kita bahas sebelumnya tadi. Hari ini kita akan mempelajari tentang _inanimate to animate transfiguration_. Ada yang tahu apa itu ?" Tanya nya kepada seluruh kelas. Riddle tahu apa itu tapi dia sangat malas untuk mengangkat tangan. Percuma pasti tidak akan di anggap.

'_anak-anak di kelas ini bodoh. Mereka pasti tidak tahu apa itu. Ya apa boleh buat….'_ Dengan enggan Riddle mengangkat tangannya.

"ya, silahkan mr flamel" riddle tersentak kaget. Dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan dan dia seharusnya sadar dua anak baru ini bukan anak yang biasa. Pasti salah satu diantara mereka anak yang cerdas mengingat latar belakang keluarga mereka adalah ilmuan besar.

(***)

"_inanimate to animate transfigurasion_ adalah praktek transfigurasi yang sangat rumit, yaitu mengubah benda mati menjadi makhluk hidup. Ini adalah pekerjaan yang sulit dan apabila di telaah dengan kasar praktik sihir ini seolah-olah mematahkan hukum alam dimana kita bisa menciptakan kehidupan. Padahal sebenarnya itu tidak benar. Karena semua itu sudah di atur dalam hukum GAMP pada poi" harry menjelaskan secara terperinci. Ia sebenarnya malas ingin menjawab tapi mengingat statusnya adalah anak dari Nicholas flamel sang ilmuan yang luar biasa jadi dia tidak bisa bersantai-santai. Dia tidak ingin merusak citra sang 'ayah' yang ilmuan besar tetapi memiliki anak yang luar biasa bodoh. Harry melihat Hermione memicingkan matanya.

"maaf Hermione, tapi aku tidak boleh merusak citra 'ayah'ku yang ilmuan" harry hanya meringis melihat ekspresi Hermione yang seperti itu. Seolah-olah harry telah mematahkan cap yang sudah melekat pada dirinya yaitu '_nona yang tahu segalanya'._

"iya jawaban yang tepat 10 untuk Gryffindor. Benar seperti yang sudah dikatakan mr. flamel bahwa _inanimate to animate transfigurasion_ salah satu praktek transfigurasi yang sangat rumit, membuat benda mati menjadi makhluk hidup memang sangatlah sulit. Selain itu dianatara kalian ada yang tau tidak apa itu hukum GAMP yang dimaksud?" Tanya pada seluruh kelas. Kali ini Hermione lah yang mengangkat tangannya.

"silahkan miss Dumbledore" professor tersenyum hangat.

"jadi hukum GAMP yang dimaksud adalah point pertama yang berbunyi: benda hidup. Benda dapat dihidupkan, membawa kehidupan pada obyek tak bernyawa, tetapi mantra pada obyek tersebut akan menghilang dalam jangka waktu tertentu. Berlandaskan hukum tersebut bisa kita praktekan bukanlah menciptakan kehidupan, akan tetapi hanya merubah satu objek menjadi imitasi makhluk hidup. Dimana imitasi tersebut bersifat tidak permanen." Hermione benar-benar menjelaskan sesuai yang ada di buku bahkan titik koma nya pun sesuai. George dan Thomas memandang mereka berdua kagum.

"sempurna, 10 lagi untuk Gryffindor. Benar seperti yang dikatakan oleh miss Dumbledore. Namun mungkin kita masih bertanya-tanya bagaimana sesuatu yang tidak hidup bisa bergerak apabila mereka tida memiliki nyawa ?hal itu sangat mudah di jelaskan , ketika kita mengubah suatu benda menjadi hidup, kita tidak bisa melepaskan arah tongkat sihir kita ke objek yang di mantrai artinya arah tongkat sihir ita harus tetap teracung kea rah objek yang kita mantrai , apabila tongkatsedikit saja berubah arahmaka objek akan mati. Yang menggerakkan benda tersebut adalah sihir itu sendiri. Apabila sihir pada benda itu berkurang atau menghilang maka benda tersebut akan kehilangan _kehidupannya_. Tetapi ada juga beberapa penyihir yang luar biasa bisa menggunakan sihir ini tanpa tongkat. Seperti menggerakkan baju zirah untuk berperang sedangkan si penyihirnya hanya bersantai. Itu tidak lah mudah, harus mengguanakn konsentrasi yang luar biasa serta pengalaman dan pendalaman sihir yang baik. Hari ini kita akan mempeajari mantra Pavo" Hermione tidak tahu tentang mantra ini, ia langsung menoleh kearah harry yang sepertinya sama juga dengannya tidak mengerti tentang mantra ini.

"ada yang tahu bagaimana cara kerja mantra ini ?" Hermione hanya menunduk, untuk pertama kalinya ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari professor. Dia mengutuk dirinya keras-keras dan berjanji untuk segera pergi ke perpustakaan setelah ini. Ternyata banyak sekali hal yang berbeda dengan yang ada di zamannya.

"sepertinya belum ada yang pernah dengar dengan mantra ini. Mantra pavo adalah mantra untuk mengubah benda mati menjadi burung merak." Professor Dumbledore membagikan bulu secara sihir dan di bagikan kepada setiap anak yang ada dikelas.

"Ayo kita akan mulai mempraktikkan nya hari ini. Penilaian sesuai dengan bentuk, corak dan warna dari burung merak tersebut" baru saja professor menyelesaikan kaliamatnya terdengar suara huuu keras yang keluar dari mulut setiap anak.

"ini benar-benar pelajaran yang rumit. Aku harus memulainya dari mana ?" Hermione mendengar celotehan George. Sedangkan Thomas hanya diam dan siap-siap untuk mulai praktik. Anak-anak di kelas lainnya pun sama seperti George yang hanya mengeluh. Hermione memandang sekeliling dan tanpa sengaja melihat kea rah riddle yang baru disadarinya bahwa ia hanya duduk sendiri di sana. Dan dia hanya memandang keluar bahkan tidak mengeluarkan tongkatnya. Riddle sepertinya sadar kalau Hermione sedang memperhatikannya. Ia menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya seolah-olah mengatakan '_ada apa ?' _. Hermione buru-buru melihat kearah yang lainnya.

"bruukk !" suara seperti benda jatuh sangat dekat dengan Hermione. Hermione memandang sekeliling dan mendapati harry sudah tak sadarkan diri di lantai.

"harry ! harry ! bangunlah harry !" Hermione benar-benar khawatir melihat keadaan sahabatnya itu. Langsung saja seluruh kelas menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat kearah harry. Professor Dumbledore setengah berlari segera menghampiri. Ada bercak darah di beberapa bagian tubuh harry sepertinya luka-luka di tubuh harry yang masih basah terbuka lagi.

Tanpa bertanya lagi professor Dumbledore memanggil tandu dengan sihir dan meletakkan harry di atas tandu tersebut. "semua nya tenang ! aku akan membawa mr flamel ke rumah sakit. Aku harap kalian menyelesaikan mantra kalian. Nanti aku akan kembali lagi dan menilai hasil kalian." Professor Dumbledore segera pergi membawa harry kerumahsakit.

"apa yang terjadi dengannya ?" Hermione meneteskan air matanya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan. Harry adalah satu-satu nya bukti bahwa dia berasal dari masa depan. Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengannya dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"tenang Hermione. tadi harry mengacungkan tongkatnya kearah bulu itu. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia terjatuh" George memang dari tadi tidak melakukan apapun. Ia malas berusaha membuat bulu itu berubah dan memutuskan untuk melihat hasil kerja Thomas dan harry.

"cih. Ternyata dia benar-benar bodoh. Sampai-sampai dia pingsan ketika akan mencoba mantra yang sederhana seperti ini" terdengar ocehan datar di belakang mereka yang merupakan ocehan dari riddle.

"tutup mulutmu !" Hermione membentak. Dia benar-benar tidak takut sama sekali saat ini dengan voldemort muda. Yang ia takutkan saat ini hanya keadaan harry. Banyak sekali gadis yang menoleh tidak terima mendengar ada yang membentak pangeran mereka. Riddle hanya tersenyum santai seolah-olah ia tidak melakukan dosa apapun dan memasang wajah '_apa masalahmu' _Hermione berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya.

"Hermione mau kemana ?profesor Dumbledore bilang kita harus menyelesaikan mantra bulu ini." Thomas mengingatkan Hermione. tetapi Hermione yang memang sedang kalut tidak mendengar lagi.

"aku akan kerumah sakit melihat kondisi harry" katanya dengan nada penuh amarah.

(***)

Hermione melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Ingin sekali langsung sampai di rumah sakit, ntah karena ingin segera menemui harry atau ingin jauh-jauh dari voldemort muda sekarang juga. Ia berjalan dalam diam hanya terdengar suara sepatunya dan nafasnya yang saling memburu. Sepanjang jalan ia tidak menjumpai siapapun. Bertanya-tanya adakah filch di zaman ini. Kalau ada pastilah dia sudah kena detensi saat ini karena keluar kelas pada jam pelajaran. Beberapa menit kemudian sampailah dia dirumah sakit. Ia langsung membuka pintunya tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

Hermione melihat harry masih berbaring di salah satu ranjang yang tersedia. Dia sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju khusus rumah sakit. Di sebelah ranjang duduk professor Dumbledore dan madam pomfrey yang sedang berbincang serius.

"maaf professor aku tiba-tiba dating kemari. Bagaimana keadaan harry ?" suara Hermione sedikit bergetar karena ia sadar bahwa keadaan harry buruk. "jangan khawatir. Ia sedang tidur. Madam pomfrey berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menyembuhkan lukanya. Madam pomfrey juga sudah memberikan ramuan untuk meminimalisir rasa sakit yang di deritanya." Jelas professor panjang lebar.

"sebenarnya ada apa dengan nya prof ?" Tanya Hermione mulai memandang wajah sahabatnya yang sedang berbaring tenang. Ia masih bisa melihat dada nya naik turun yang menandakan bahwa harry masih hidup.

"sebenarnya itu lah yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu, madam pomfrey bisakah anda meninggalkan kami disini ? hanya untuk beberapa menit saja" madam pomfrey dengan enggan mengangguk setuju.

"tapi jangan lama-lama, aku tidak ingin kalian mengganggu istirahat pasienku" katanya sambil meninggalkan mereka berdua. Hermione mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelah professor Dumbledore.

"muffliato" gumam Hermione sambil mengibaskan tongkatnya pelan kesekeliling mereka berdua.

"apa itu ?" Tanya professor Dumbledore bingung.

"eh ? mantra supaya tidak ada yang bisa mendengar perbincangan kita. Apa belum ada di zaman ini ?...astaga benar, mantra itu akan muncul beberapa tahun lagi seharusnya." kata Hermione tersipu.

"Tapi kurasa itu mantra yang sangat langsung saja kita bahas…." Professor Dumbledore dan Hermione menoleh. Dilihatnya harry sudah membuka matanya dan duduk. Hermione menonaktifkan mantranya dan segera saja menghambur ke pelukan harry.

"dimana ini ?" Tanya harry bingung, dia tidak bisa melihat apapun dengan jelas karena tidak mengenakan kacamata.

"di rumah sakit. harry ada apa denganmu ?" Tanya Hermione terharu. Hermione mengenakan kacamata harry agar harry bisa melihat jelas.

"aku juga tidak tahu kenapa..sebentar, dimana tongkat ku ?" harry mencari-carinya dan menemukan di sebelahnya.

"muffliato" bisiknya sambil mengibaskan tongkatnya.

"untuk jaga-jaga. Aku tidak ingin ada yang mendengar"jelas harry dengan wajah tampak serius.

"mione, apakah kamu sudah pernah menggunakan sihirmu di jaman ini ?" Tanya harry yang membuat Hermione bingung. Professor Dumbledore hanya terdiam tidak memberikan komentar atau reaksi apapun.

"ada apa memangnya ?" Tanya Hermione bingung.

"aku tadi di kelas sedang berkonsentrasi untuk mentransferkan sihirku supaya bulu tadi berubah. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja ada sihir aneh di dalam tubuh ku. aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Aku tidak tahu dari mana asal sihir itu. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhku terasa perih dan aku sudah tidak sadar lagi. Apakah ini merupakan efek dari perbedaan waktu ? aku tadi mencobanya dengan mantra sederhana, peredam suara. Tetapi aku tidak merasakan sihir aneh itu lagi." Jelasnya. Tiba-tiba suasana hening. Tak ada satupun yang berkomentar. Semuanya Nampak berfikir keras apa sebenarnya yang terjadi.

"aku akan mencobanya. Aku akan membuat gelas ini berubah menjadi tikus" jelasnya. Hermione mengambil gelas yang ada di meja dia menimang-nimang sejenak dan meletakkannya kemballi. Ia melafalkan mantranya dan mulai berkonsentrasi untuk merubah gelas itu menjadi tikus. Benar saja tiba-tiba ada sihir aneh yang ada di dalam tubuhnya, Hermione berkonsentrasi lebih keras lagi tidak mau kalah dengan sihir aneh di dalam tubuhnya. Ia berusaha mengendalikan sihir aneh itu tapi sulit sekali. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari dahinya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan akhirnya sihirnya terputus. Hermione mengatur nafasnya, lelah sekali rasanya seperti habis lari marathon berkilo-kilo meter.

"miss anda tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya professor Dumbledore. Harry pun Nampak sangat khawatir melihat keadaan sahabatnya itu. Beruntungnya Hermione tidak seburuk harry dalam menghadapi sihir aneh itu. Mungkin karena luka Hermione sudah hampir sembuh total sehingga tubuhnya tidak begitu menanggung beban yang berlebihan.

"aku merasakan hal yang sama harry. Sihir aneh itu begitu kuat. Apa mungkin sihir kita tersegel karena perbedaan zaman ini ?" professor Dumbledore memijit-mijit pelipisnya. Sepertinya ia sama bingungnya dengan harry dan Hermione.

"lalu kalau ada hal yang mendesak apa yang harus kita lakukan ? sihir sederhana seperti ini saja kita tidak bisa melakukannya. Padahal disini terlalu berbahaya" harry membayangkan hidup di tempat yang sama dengan voldemort muda dan tidak bisa melakukan sihir apapun itu namanya sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

"apakah hidup disini benar-benar berbahaya ? apakah itu ada hubungan dengan keterlambatan kalian yang hampir berbarengan denga mr riddle ?" pertanyaan professor Dumbledore nyaris terdengar dengan sebuah pernyataan daripada pertanyaan .

"bolehkah aku membunuhnya ?"

"harry !" hermione berteriak histeris.

"aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya dimasa depan mr. tapi kurasa bukan tindakan yang bijak merubah masa depan dengan menjadi seorang pembunuh . Lalu apa bedanya dirimu dengan dirinya ?"suara professor Dumbledore tetap tenang, dia bahkan tidak marah sama sekali mendengar pernyataan harry tersebut

(TBC)

Menanggapi guest: Orang tua harry potter, prof snape belum lahir pas si voldi masih sekolah. Agaknya mereka kelahiran tahun 50-60an deh ._. tapi mereka masih bakal ketemu kerabatnya/kerabat temen-temen di jamannya kok (kerabat banyak yang di karang karna ga jelas kerabat yang sekolahnya seangkatan sama si voldi siapa aja) sankyuu yak uda baca+ngereview :)


	5. Chapter 5

(***)

Beberapa hari sudah berlalu, Hermione sudah nyaris terbiasa dengan kehidupan di zaman ini. Hermione masih melakukan rutinitas yang sama yaitu mengunjungi perpustakaan yang sangat ia cintai harry masih terbaring di rumah sakit karena kejadian di kelas tranfigurasi itu. Bukan berarti harry senang-senang saja bisa berbaring santai di rumah sakit seperti itu. Dia berkali-kali meminta kepada madam pomfrey untuk di izinkan keluar rumah sakit. tapi madam pomfrey tak pernah mengizinkannya karena luka harry yang masih butuh perawatan khusus.

"harry lihat dengan siapa aku kemari !" dua orang anak laki-laki yang sudah sangat di kenal harry muncul dari balik punggung Hermione. wajah mereka nyaris tidak Nampak karena di tutupi oleh bertumpuk-tumpuk kotak coklat kodok, berbotol-botol jus labu, berbungkus-bungkus permen, berbagai macam jenis kue, dan juga beberapa ikat bunga berwarna-warni

"ini semua dari anak-anak Gryffindor, kami sangat mencemaskanmu. Akhirnya madam pomfrey mengizinkan kami ikut masuk menjengukmu dan boleh membawa ini semua. Selama ini kami mencoba untuk menjengukmu tapi tidak di izinkan iyakan george ?" lupin dan george meletakkan semua barang-barang yang di bawanya ke meja yang terletak di sebelah meja harry. Hermione tidak menyangka teman-teman di asramanya di zaman ini sangat memperhatikan harry. Tidak hanya harry, Hermione pun merasa sangat terbantu dengan kehadiran mereka semua.

"iya benar. Hanya professor Dumbledore dan mione saja yang dizinkan. Bahkan semua ini tidak ada yang di izinkan untuk masuk. Pelit sekali madam pomfrey ini" rutuk Thomas kesal. Harry dan Hermione hanya bisa tertawa mendengar celotehan kedua teman barunya itu. Keduanya memang sangat menyenangkan, itu yang membuat harry dan Hermione merasa nyaman untuk bisa hidup di zaman ini.

Mereka berbincang-bincang di sertai kikikan kecil ketika Thomas dan george mulai bertingkaah konyol. "ah thom, bagaimana ini. Pertandingan berikutnya pasti tim kita akan terlihat konyol" george mengambil satu coklat kodok yang tadi mereka bawa untuk harry.

"ntahlah. Kita tidak usah ikut saja. Katakan bahwa kita kekurangan pemain. Memang benarkan ?" Thomas tampak berfikr keras.

"apa yang kalian bicarakan ?" Tanya Hermione bingung tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan pembicaraan kedua teman barunya itu.

"oh, quidditch. Kami membicarakan quidditch. Kau tahu ? kami kekurangan pemain. Seeker kami memutuskan untuk berhenti karena sudah di tahun ke tujuh. Kami sudah membuka sleksi untuk posisi itu tetapi mereka semua luar biasa payahnya, sedangkan pertandingan tinggal seminggu lagi. Mungkin kami akan ikut pertandingan berikutnya saja" Jelas george sambil menarik-narik ujung rambutnya, prustasi.

"astaga ! jadi itu masalahnya. Kau tahu ? harry seeker yang luar biasa di sekolahnya yang lama. Bahkan ia menjadi seeker termuda di sekolah. Ia sudah menjadi seeker sejak di tahun pertamanya." Harry yang merasa tersanjung hanya bisa tersenyum malu saja. Ia sama sekali lupa dengan hobby nya itu semenjak tiba di zaman ini. Ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal lain selain cara untuk kembali ke zaman nya.

"kau serius mione !" george dan Thomas girang bukan main. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak harry girang lupa dengan luka-luka harry yang masih belum sembuh.

"astaga maaf harry, masih sakit ya ? kami terlalu senang mendengar berita ini. Sebaiknya kau cepat sembuh harry supaya kita bisa berlatih" Hermione melihat harry yang sepertinya tampak lebih bersemangat. Hermione ikut senang juga setidaknya harry mungkin bisa melupakan sejenak tentang masalahnya dengan tom dan fokus ke latihan nya. Karena memang cukup berbahaya menunjukkan bahwa kita membenci tom.

"ayo kita sebaiknya segera pergi ke kelas. Kalau tidak kita bisa terlambat" Hermione melihat arlojinya, 10 menit lagi kelas memang akan segera dimulai.  
>"kelas apa yang akan kalian masuki ?" Tanya harry.<br>"kelas ramuan. Ini hari pertama kelas ramuan di smester ini"

(***)

Hermione, Thomas, dan george tiba di kelas tepat pada waktunya. Karena beberapa detik setelah mereka masuk, professor horace slughron pun masuk ke dalam kelas. Mereka bertiga berada di bangku yang paling belakang karena memang bangku itu lah yang tersisa.

"selamat pagi, kelas" sapa professor slughron dengan cerianya. Seisi kelas menjawab sapaan professor slughron dengan kompak. Professor slughron tidak banyak berubah, masi tetap sama hanya saja terlihat lebih muda dan tidak segemuk di zaman Hermione. Hermione berfikir-fikir apakah ia akan menyukai professor slughron di zaman ini.

"apakah mr flamel sudah mulai masuk kelas ini ?" Tanya professor slughron yang pertanyaan nya langsung ke meja para gryfindor duduk. Mereka semua mengatakan belum dengan suara mencicit kecil tapi seperti nya professor slughron sudah cukup mengerti.

"oh sayang sekali, tapi kita masih punya yang lain di kelas ini. Oke mari kita melanjutkan kelas kita" Hermione sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud dari professor slughron. Dan diapun juga tak mau ambil pusing.

"pada tahun ini kita hanya akan mempelajari 3 ramuan saja. Dimana ramuan ke tiga akan menjadi tugas akhir kalian." Professor slughron menjentikkan jarinya dan tiba-tiba saja 3 kuali yang berisi cairan melayang-layang dan kemudian jatuh dengan lembut ke atas meja professor slughron.

"untuk ramuan yang pertama ini, apakah ada yang bisa menebak ramuan apa ini ?" Tanya professor slughron kepada seluruh murid yang ada di saja Hermione mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"wow seperti yang di duga. Tapi untuk kali ini kita biarkan miss Dumbledore untuk menjawabnya. Dan mr riddle untuk ramuan selanjutnya." Hermione benar-benar lupa bahwa di pelajaran ramuan ini ia sekelas dengan tom riddle. Ia melihat ke meja slytherin dan langsung saja menemukan sosok yang ia cari sedang duduk sendiri di pojok paling depan dengan wajahnya yang sungguh datar ntah apa yang sedang di fikirkan nya saat ini Hermione tidak bisa menebaknya.

"nah" kata professor slughron, sambil menggembungkan dadanya yang sudah menggelembung, sehingga kancing-kancing rompinya nyaris berlepasan, "aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa ramuan untuk kalian lihat, hanya supaya kalian tahu. Ini semua adalah ramuan-ramuan yang mestinya bisa kalian buat setelah menyeleesaikan NEWT kalian. Kalian pasti sudah pernah mendengar tentang ramuan-ramuan ini, meskipun belum pernah membuatnya. Ada yang tahu ramuan apa ini ?"

Professor slughron menunjuk kuali paling dekat dengan meja slytherin. Hermione -bahkan nyaris seisi kelas bangkit sedikit dari tempat duduknya dan melihat cairan seperti lumpur menggelegak pelan dalam kuali itu. Tangan Hermione yang memang sudah terlatih bahkan sama sekali tidak meninggalkan kebiasaan nya meskipun sedang terdampar di sebuah zaman yang sangat jauh dari zaman nya, sudah terangkat ke udara mendahului yang lain – tidak, kali ini tidak. Karena ada orang lain yang kini ikut mengangkatkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"oh benar-benar seperti dugaan ku. tapi untuk kali ini mari kita persilahkan miss Dumbledore untuk menjawabnya. Hermione penasaran siapa orang yang ingin menyainginya di kelas ini. Ia memandang ke meja slytherin ternyata disana riddle duduk dengan anggunnya dan sendirian. Ia benar-benar lupa bahwa ia sekelas dengan riddle di kelas ramuan ini. Sudah beberapa hari memang sejak harry di rawat di rumah sakit Hermione sama sekali enggan berurusan dengan riddle bahkan dia enggan untuk berjumpa dengan riddle bahkan di _great hall _sekalipun.

"itu ramuan polijus,sir" jawabnya. Ia benar-benar mengenali ramuan itu karena ia telah berhasil membuat ramuan itu di tahun keduanya. Saat itu ia dan kedua sahabatnya ingin mencari tahu tentang siapa pewaris slytherin yang sudah membuka kamar rahasia Hogwarts.

"bagus sekali, bagus sekali. Seperti dugaan ku" kata professor slughron senang. "nah," dia melanjutkan, menunjuk kuali yang paling dekat dengan meja gryfindor. " yang ini pun tak kalah terkenalnya dengan ramuan yang sebelumnya, siapa yang …..ya nak" sekali lagi tangan Hermione paling cepat, bahkan riddle belum sempat mengangkat tangannya.

"itu amortentia !"

"betul sekali. Rasanya agak bodoh menanyakannya." Kata professor slughron yang mulai terkesan dengan aksi Hermione di kelas pada hari ini. Bahkan kedua teman barunya pun tak menyangka Hermione nyaris sempurna di semua pelajaran.

"apa kau tau kegunaannya nak ?"

"amortentia adalah ramuan cinta paling manjur di seluruh dunia !" kata hermione.

"betul ! kau mengenalinya, ku kira dari kilaunya yang seperti karang mutiara ?"

"dan uap nya yang membumbung dalam bentuk spiral yang khas," kata Hermione antusias, "dan baunya berbeda bagi masing-masing orang, tergantung pada apa yang menarik bagi kita, dan saya bisa membaui rumput yayng bar dipotong dan perkamen baru dan" Hermione tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aroma yang lain adalah aroma rambut ron, itu mengingatkannya kepada kekasihnya yang sedang menunggu dirinya kembali di zamannya saat ini.

"amortentia tidak betul-betul menciptakan cinta, tentu mungkin membuat atau mengimitasi cinta. Tidak, ini hanya sekadar menimbulkan perasaan tergila-gila atau obsesi yang luar biasa. Ini mungkin ramuan yang paling berbahaya dan paling kuat dalam ruangan ini" jelas professor slughron, seisi kelas berusaha mencatat apa yag di katakana professor slughron. Sepertinya banyak diantara mereka yang akan mencoba membuat ramuan ini.

"baiklah bagaimana dengan ramuan yang ke tiga ini ?" professor slughron menunjuk kuali yang ada di tengah ruangan. Hermione tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat kea rah kuali yang ke tiga. Itu mirip sekali dengan ramuan veritaserum tapi ada beberapa hal yang berbeda yaitu ada aroma harum yang sangat lembut dan menenangkan. Ramuan ini benar-benar asing bagi Hermione. ini kedua kalinya Hermione tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan guru. Ia benar-benar harus belajar keras di zaman ini agar tidak tertinggal seperti ini.

"baiklah bagaimana dengan ramuan yang ke tiga ini ?" tom mendengar pertanyaan dari professor slughorn. Ia tahu jawabannya tapi ia sama sekali tidak berminat membuang-buant tenaga untuk menjawabnya. Pasti Dumbledore lah yang akan menjawab nya. Satu menit berlalu tetapi tak ada satu pun yang menjawab. Tom melihat kebangku diimana Dumbledore duduk. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat Dumbledore merasa kebingungan. Tom tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat tangannya. '_cih, dia tidak sejenius seperti yang aku kira' _batinnya penuh kemenangan.

"itu ramuan Honestate liquid, sir"jawab riddle sambil tersenyum sopan.

"oho ! benar sekali ! ini adalah ramuan honeste liquiud. Apakah kau bisa menjelaskan ramuan ini nak ?"

"honestate liquid adalah ramuan kebenaran yang jujur. Dengan satu tetes saja peminum ramuan ini akan mengungkapkan rahasianya yang terdalam dengan sejujur-jujurnya tanpa ada kebohongan sedikitpun. Ramuan ini biasa di gunakan oleh kementrian dalam pengintrogasian, dalam pembuatan ramuan ini sangat rumit dan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama, bahan-bahannya pun sangat langka dan sulit di dapatkan" jelas tom panjang lebar.

"luar biasa….luar biasa…. Kita memiliki dua murid yang luar biasa di kelas ini. 20 poin untuk Gryffindor dan 10 poin untuk slytherin. Baiklah itu tadi hanya perkenalan saja. Untuk amortentia dan polijus tidak bisa kita praktikan di kelas ini karena cukup berbahaya bagi kalian. Sedangkan untuk ramuan honestate liquid kita bisa mencobanya untuk di jadikan tugas akhir kita"

terdengar huu keras terutama dari meja slytherin. Tom tidak merubah ekspresinya sama sekali. Dia belum pernah membuat ramuan ini sebelumnya, tapi ia sudah banyak membaca buku-buku tentang ramuan tersebut karena suatu saat ia ingin mencoba membuatnya dan kali ini ia akan mencobanya dan ia sangat yakin akan berhasil. Ia memandang sekeliling dan matanya berhenti kearah gadis Dumbledore itu. Sungguh pemandangan yang langka melihatnya kebingungan dan merasa cemas. '_apa yang ia cemaskan ? apakah ia mencemaskan si flamel ? atau ia mencemaskan tugas kali ini ? mungkin ia cemas karena ia payah dalam membuat ramuan'_ tom berusaha menahan kikiknya supaya tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan bagi yang melihatnya.

"baiklah sebelum kita mulai membuat ramuan hari ini, aku akan membagi kelompok. Satu kelompok terdiri dari dua orang. Aku sudah membuat gulungan kecil yang berisi nomor-nomor. Pasangan kalian adalah yang mempunyai nomor yang sama. Kemarilah ambil nomor kalian sebelumnya aku akan mengambil nomor untuk mr flamel yang masih di rumah sakit" professor slughron mengambil acak dengan cepat salah satu gulungan kertas. Di bukanya kertas itu.

"nomor 9, bagi yang mendapatkan nomor 9 pasangan kalian adalah mr flamel" professor slughron meneriakkannya agar seisi kelas mendengar nya karena anak-anak sudah mulai rebut. Kemudian satu persatu anak-anak mulai maju untuk mengambil nomornya. Tom bersantai saja menunggu kerumunan itu menipis.

Sudah banyak murid yang meneriakkan nomornya untuk mencari pasangannya,ketika sudah mulai sepi tom mulai mengambil nomornya. Antiran semakin tipis dan ahirnya tiba saat nya tom mengambil gulungan kertas nya. Ia membuka gulungan itu dan melihat angkanya.

"nomor 7 ! ayolah no 7 siapa no 7 !" tom mendengar teriakan yang nyaris putus asa dari seorang gadis. '_no 7, itu no ku. semoga dia bukan orang yang payah' _ tom segera mencari asal sumber suara.

"nomor 7 ! ayolah no 7 siapa no 7 !" suara Hermione sudah serak karena dari tadi meneriakkan no nya supaya pasangannya tapi tak juga datang. Ia benar-benar berharap pasangannya orang yang biasa diajak kerjasama.

"mione, apakah kau sudah menemukan pasangan mu ?" Tanya george. "belum aku belum menemukannya. Sungguh menyebalkan sekali ini" Hermione sudah putus asa. "siapa pasangan mu ?" Tanya mione. "aku ? dengan harry" jawab george nyengir. Oh menyenangkan sekali pasti memiliki pasangan teman sendiri. Dia berharap berpasangan saja denga Thomas. Tapi tampaknya Thomas sudah memiliki pasangannya. Seorang gadis gryffindor yang kecil, imut sedang berdiri di sebelahnya. Hermione tidak tahu namanya, tapi seperti nya dia gadis yang baik.

"nomor 7 !" Hermione mendengar seorang berteriak nomor 7. Langsung saja Hermione menoleh. "disini ! aku nomor 7 ! aku sudah sejak tadi men…. Riddle ?!" Hermione kaget bukan main ternyata pasangan nya adalah riddle. '_sial ! dari sekian banyak orang kenapa harus dia !?" _umpat Hermione dalam hati. Riddle menghampirinya dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"kita satu kelompok ? ku harap kita bisa bekerja sama" riddle berbisik yang membuat bulu kudu Hermione berdiri merinding mendengarnya. Riddle sepertinya sudah tidak berminat bermanis-manis pada Hermione bahkan malah menunjukkan sisi iblis di hadapannya. Hermione sama sekali tidak merespon dari apa yang sudah dikatakan riddle.

"kita akan memulai mengerjakan ramuan di liburan natal, untuk tempat akan kuberitahu lebih lanjut" riddle langsung pergi saja. Hermione masi diam terpaku. Sungguh dia masih belum bisa percaya dengan kenyataan bahwa ia satu kelompok dengana riddle dan harus mengerjakan ramuan yang cukup berbahaya baginya. Padahal ia berniat untuk membuat veritaserum saja. Karena efek dari veritaserum tidak begitu kuat sehingga Hermione bisa mengaturnya. Sedangkan yang harus dibuatnya ini, sungguh Hermione sma sekali tidak tahu ramuan apa itu. Di tambah lagi satu kelompok dengan riddle yang memiliki otak cerdas. Tidak mungkin bagi Hermione mengelabuhi nya.

"mione ? mione ? apakau baik-baik saja ?" Hermione disadarkan oleh Thomas. "oh, maaf. Aku masih sedikit terkejut" jawab Hermione. "Riddle menghampirimu,apakah kalian satu kelompok ?" Tanya Thomas, Hermione hanya mengangguk saja. Dan dib alas 'oh' panjang dari Thomas.

"tenang saja mione, banyak gossip bahwa ada sesuatu yang buruk tentang riddle. Tapi kau tahu,itu hanya gossip saja. Pada kenyataan nya tak ada yang buruk darinya. Jadi semangat lah" george menenangkan Hermione. '_masalahnya aku sudah tahu kelakuan buruknya'_ batin Hermione. sepertinya dia harus segera berdiskusi dengan harry tentang masalah ini.

"sudah mendapatkan pasangan semua ? oke, sekarang sudah waktunya bagi kita untuk mulai bekerja" kata professor slughron.

"buka halaman sepuluh Pembuatan Ramuan Tingkat Lanjut. Kita masih punya waktu satu jam lebih sedikit, jadi cukup waktu bagi kalian untuk mencoba membuat Tegukan Hidup Bagai Mati aku tahu ramuan ini lebih rumit daripada ramuan apapun yang pernah kalian coba buat sebelumnya, dan aku tidak mengharapkan ramuan sempurna dari siapapun. Meski demikian, anak yang menghasilkan ramuan paling baik akan memenangkan 100 point untuk asramanya. Silakan mulai !"

Terdengar derit ketika semua anak menarik kuali ke dekat mereka, dan dentang-dentang keras ketika beberapa anak mulai menimbang ramuan, namun tak seorang pun bicara. Semua anak berkonsentrasi penuh. Hermione melihat kedua sahabatnya sedang membuka-buka buku Pembuatah Ramuan Tingkat Lanjut-nya dengan penuh semangat.

Hermione sebenarnya tidak begitu bersemangat karena kasus 'pasangan' nya. Tapi ia toh mengikuti yang lain juga, ia buru-buru membungkuk melihat buku Pembuatan Ramuan Tingkat ia bergegas ke lemari bahan untuk mengambil yang di perlukannya. Selagi dia berlari kembali ke kualinya , dilihatnya riddle sedang mengiris akar valerian dengan teliti dan sangat rapih. Sungguh jik dia bukan orang yang buruk pastilah riddle sangat sempurna. Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menyadarkan dirinya sendiri yang sudah nyaris terpesona oleh ketampanan riddle.

Semua anak terus-menerus mengerling melihat apa yang dilakukan temannya yang lain. Inilah keuntungan dan kerugian dari pelajaran ramuan, sulit menjaga kerahasian ramuan yang kau buat. Dalam waktu sepuluh menit seluruh ruangan di penuhi uap kebiruan. Riddle lah tentu saja yang kemajuannya paling pesat. Ramuannya sudah mirip cairan "halus, sewarna beri hitam" yang disebutka sebagai tahap pertengahan yang ideal.

Setelah selesai mengiris akar-akarnya, Hermione membungkuk rendah di bukunya lagi. Hermione ingat tentang catatan-catatan dari pangeran berdarah campuran yang mengatakan bahwa kacang sopophorous harus di krepek dengan bagian datar dari belati perak akan mengeuarkan lebih banyak cairan di bandingkan ketika ia memotongnya. Harry sudah pernah mencobanya dan itu lebih efektif, sehingga kali ini ia tidak mengikuti instruksi yang ada di buku dan mengikuti apa yang di katakana oleh pangeran berdarah campuran.

Setelah Hermione mengepereknya ia buru-buru menuang semua cairan itu kedalam kuali. Dia melihatnya ramuannya langsung berubah menjadi ungu muda persis seperti di deskripsikan oleh buku. Ia tersenyum tipis. Ingat saat itu ia sangat membenci harry karena harry tidak mengikuti instruksi yang ada di buku tetapi malah membuat ramuan yang berhasil secara sempurna berkat bantuan dari pangeran berdarah campuran.

Hermione mengaduk berlawanan arah dengan jarum jam, dan mengaduknya searah jarum jam sekali. Efeknya langsung terlihat. Ramuannya berbah mejadi merah muda pucat.

"bagaimana kau melakukannya ?" Tanya george yang wajahnya kemerahan akibat uap dari kualinya. Ramuannya dengan bandel masih berwarna ungu.

"tambahkan satu putaran searah jarum jam"

"tidak, tidak, menurut buku.."

"percayalah aku dulu sepertimu, lebih percaya kepada instruksi buku, hasilnya ramuan ku tidak sempurna." Jela Hermione sambil nyengir. George percaya saja dan langsung saja ramuannya berubah juga menjadi merah muda pucat.

"terimakasih" kata george girang. Hermione melanjutkan apa yang dilakukannya, tujuh adukan berlawanan arah dengan putaran jarum jam, satu adukan searah putaran jarum jam, berhenti…

Di seberang meja, Thomas mengutuk pelan. Ramuannya tampak seperti obat batuk hitam kental. Dia memandang sekeliling ia melihat riddle tampak kesal dengan ramuannya meskipun tidak buruk, bisa di katakana ramuannya sama seperti yang pernah di buatnya dulu. Hermione hanya tersenyum kecil saja dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

"waktu habis… waktu habis anak-anak" seru professor slughron. "tolong semunya berheni mengaduk… semuaa !"

Professor slughron bergerak pelan di antara meja-meja, mengintip kedalam kuali. Dia tidak member komentar, terkadang mengaduk ramuannya dan mengendusnya bahkan beberapa ada yang hanya di lewatinya saja karena asap yang muncul di kuali itu berwarna hitam pekat dan berbau sangat aneh. Dia menepuk sayang pada pundak riddle ketika ia melihat ramuan nya. Dan riddle membalasnya dengan senyumnya yang paling menawan.

Akhirnya tibalah professor slughron di meja Hermione, Thomas, dan George. Di mengernyit pada ramuan Thomas yang seperti aspal panas. Dan dia menganngguk setuju pada ramuan george. Kemudian ia melihat ramuan Hermione dan ekspresi kegembiraan dan tidak percaya muncul di wajahnya.

"luar biasa. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku melihat seorang siswa yang berhasil secara sempurna dalam pembuatan ramuan ini. Benar-benar kau anak dari Nicholas Flamel nak. 100 point untuk Gryffindor !" dalam hati Hermione benar-benar berterimakasih kepada harry dan buku dari pangeran berdarah campuran. Ia tak sengaja melihat riddle, riddle menyeringai mengerikan dan buru-buru saja Hermione memalingkan wajahnya.

"kau luar biasa !" bisik Thomas dan George berbarengan.

Mereka semua keluar dari kelas ketika peljaran usai, Hermione melihat arlojinya ternyata sudah saatnya makan siang.

"kita ke great hall sekarang" ajak Thomas. Hermione mengangguk setuju karena memang ia merasa lapar saat ini.

(TBC)

Aduh maaf ya lama bgt updatenya.. huhu ini baru libur kuliahnya jadi baru sempet. Kemarin-kemarin tugas sudah semacam kasih ibu, tak terhingga seepanjang masa :'( oke deh di tunggu review nya yaaa :D doakan semoga update nya kilaattt :D


	6. Chapter 6

(hermione POV)

Aku dan kedua rekanku – Thomas dan george turun ke aula untuk makan siang. Pelajaran ramuan tadi sungguh melelahkan. Aku kembali teringat moment dimana aku benar-benar kesal pada harry sebab ia membuat ramuan nya sempurna karna mendapat bantuan dari Half-blood prince. Tapi saat ini, aku malah ikut terbantu oleh pangeran itu, dan senang sekali mengingat wajah terkejut Tom tadi. Tanpa sadar senyum kecil tersungging dari bibir ku. Ntah karena aku teringat akan moment indah di masa ku, atau karena aku menang dari tom yang angkuh itu.

Pintu besar menuju aula masih beberapa langkah lagi, tetapi dari kejauhan sudah tercium aroma kentang goreng, sosis goreng dan harum yang manis dari berbagai macam cake. Aahhh perutku semakin melilit di buatnya.

"kita disana saja" kata thomas ketika kami sudah sampai di aula, ia menunjuk tempat yang paling ujung di meja gryffindor. Memang hanya itulah satu-satunya tempat yang kosong. Sepertinya jam makan siang kali ini tidak ada yang berniat untuk datang telat.

Meja panjang ini sudah berisi banyak sekali makanan. Aku sudah benar-benar kelaparan sehingga aku hanya mengambil saja apa yang ada di depanku – ayam goreng, kentang tumbuk dan sup yang mengepulkan asap tipis. Tak lupa aku mengisi pialaku dengan jus labu penuh-penuh.

"astaga ! apa bukit di belakang kastil sudah berpindah ke piring mu george ?" aku mendengar teriakan mengerikan dari seorang gadis gryffindor yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya.

"urusi saja urusan mu !" hardik george kesal yang berhasil membuat thomas terpingkal-pingkal.

"percayalah padaku. Gadis itu benar-benar menyukaimu" kata thomas masih dalam tawanya ketika gadis itu sudah menjauh.

"ada apa ?" tanyaku tak mengerti dengan apa yang merek perdebatkan.

"gadis itu. Siapalah namanya..."

"evelyne brown !" kata thomas menyela

"aku tak peduli ! pokoknya dia ! aku tak tahu ada apa dengan nya , dia selalu saja mencampuri segala urusanku..."

"sudah ku katakan dia menyukaimu !" thomas memotongg kalimat george sekali lagi dan membuatnya semakin naik pitam.

"astaga. Apa kalian tidak bisa tenang ketika sedanang makan ? sudahlah, itu bukan hal yang penting untuk di bahas kan ?" kataku kesal yang membuat thomas dan george melongo, agak menyesal juga menanyakan hal konyol yang akan membuat perdebatan mereka semakin panjang.

"cepat habiskan makan kalian dan kita pergi menjenguk harry"tambah ku dan mereka berdua langsung mengangguk senang. Bagi mereka harry sudah seperti sahabat mereka sendiri bahkan saat ini harry akan menjadi pahlawan mereka. Karena setelah harry sembuh ia akan bergabung pada tim quidditch asrama dan di harapkan membawa kemenangan bagi gryffindor.

Aula sudah mulai kosong karena kebanyakan dari mereka pergi untuk pelajaran berikutnya dan sebagian lainnya memilih untuk pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas atau sekedar bersantai di asrama mereka masing-masing. aku di temani thomas dan george langsung melesat ke arah rumah sakit untuk menjenguk harry. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama kami sudah sampai di rumah sakit.

"harry ? apakah kamu sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit hari ini ?" tanyaku bingung, harry sudah turun dari kasurnya dan sudah mengenakan seragamnya lagi.

"seperti yang kamu lihat"jawab nya sambil tersenyum.

"akhirnya !" seru kami berbarengan yang langsung membuat madam pofrey mendelik kesal.

"mione, ada yang ingin ku diskusikan padamu" bisik harry ketika kami sudah sampai di asrama. Ingin sekali mungucapkan mantra kedap suara tetapi itu pasti akan membuat thomas dan george curiga.

"keluar saja" saran ku. Kami pun berdiri hendak meninggalkan ruang rekreasi dan mencari tempat yang sekiranya aman untuk berdiskusi.

"kalian mau kemana ?" tanya george yang sedang menyusun bidak-bidak catur di papannya.

"ah tadi profesor dumbledore memanggil kami. Aku baru ingat" jawab harry santai. Mereka pun hanya mengangguk saja dan sudah memulai permainan catur mereka.

"jadwal kita selanjutnya pukul 2.30. – jika kalian lupa" tambah thomas yang masih berkonsentrasi dengan lajur bidaknya.

"baiklah kami akan mengingatnya sampai bertemu lagi di kelas..."

"pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam. Jangan sampai salah arah lagi" oceh mereka untuk terakhir kalinya. Karena setelah itu potret nyonya gemuk sudah menutup dan membuat kami yang berada di luar tidak bisa mendengar apapun lagi kejadian atau suara yang ada di dalam ruang rekreasi.

Kami berjalan dalam diam. Menyusuri lorong yang satu dan lorong yang lainnya, melihat-lihat kelas mencari tempat yang aman untuk berbicara.

"sudahlah harry disini saja" kata ku sudah mulai lelah. Kami berhenti di sebuah lorong yang benar-benar sepi bahkan tak ada satu pun hantu yang berkeliaran di tempat ini.

"muffliato" bisikan mantra keluar dari bibir tipis harry.

"aman. Begini, aku merasa kesulitan dengan sihir yang ada di tubuh ini" jelas harry membuka diskusi kami.

"ya.." aku terdiam mempersilahkan harry untuk melanjutkn apa yang mengganjal di fikirannya.

"aku rasa kita perlu berlatih. Maksudku, kita butuh penyesuaian diri dengan sihir asing ini. Jika tidak kita pasti akan kesulitan. Kamu tau tempat ini terlalu berbahaya" penjelasan harry sangat masuk akal. Dari pada hanya memikirkan dari mana sihir ini berasal, lebih baik mulai menjinakkannya saja, sambil berjalan sambil difikirkan dari mana sihir ini berasal. Mungkin itu lebih efisen. Aku mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang di kemukakan oleh harry.

"kalau begitu kita harus mencari tempat untuk berlatih" kataku.

"kamar kebutuhan sepertinya di pakai oleh Riddle dan para pengikutnya. Bagaimana dengan hutan terlarang ?" kata harry kedua kali nya aku mengangguk setuju dengan ide harry.

"hey hey lihat siapa ini ? seperti nya kau benar-benar anak nicholas flamel !" canda ku yang membuat kami tertawa.

Setalah berdiskusi panjang, kami segera pergi menuju kelas karena 15 menit lagi pelajaran akan di mulai. Sepanjang koridor masih terlihat beberapa siswa yang sudah di tahun ke tujuh duduk di kursi-kursi yang ada dengan buku-buku tebal mereka.

"kasihan sekali tahun ke tujuh di jaman ini ya mione" kata harry memperhatikan mereka. Ini lah salah satu letak perbedaan kurikulum yang ada di jaman ini dengan yang ada di jaman kami. Di jaman ini anak tahun ke tujuh benar-benar tiada hari tanpa belajar. Mereka sudah di persiapkan untuk karir ke jenjang berikutnya. Mereka pun tidak di perboleh kan masuk ke dalam organisasi apapun dan tidak boleh menjabat apapun. Membosankan sekali kehidupan mereka. Pantas saja kurikulum tersebut di ubah. Mungkin anak tahun ke tujuh banyak sekali yang stress di jaman ini. Lihat saja wajah mereka benar-benar kusam dan pucat, rambut mereka benar-benar tidak beraturan lagi bahkan beberapa siswa mengenakan kaca mata mungkin mata mereka pun sudah ikut lelah. Bayangkan yang tampak luar saja sudah lelah semua bagaimana yang di dalam tubuh mereka. Aku sudah tidak bisa membayangkannya. Aku tidak ingin masih ada disini ketika di tahun ke tujuh. Untunglah kami meminta untuk berada di tahun ke enam. Kalau kami mengikuti kelas yang seharusnya – tahun ke 7,mungkin bukannya mencari jalan untuk kembali ke jaman kami malah terjebak disini selamanya.

Kami pun melnjutkan berjalan menuju aula untuk mengikuti pelajaran pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam. Minggu lalu profesor Galatea Merrythought mengatakan akan praktik sehingga kelas di pindahkan ke aula besar.

"wah sudah ramai sekali" aku bergumam ketika sudah sampai di aula.

"harry lebih baik kita berpasangan saja. Karena sihir kita di jaman ini belum lah sempurna" bisikku. Harry pun mengangguk setuju.

"selamat siang kelas !" suara dengungan kelas berangsur-angsur menghilang karena Profesor merrythoughts sudah datang. Sejauh ini hanya ada dua guru PTIH saja yang berkompeten. Yaitu profesor merrythought dan profesor lupin. Aku heran ada masalah apa sampai profesor merrythought tidak mengajar lagi. Mungkin beliau pensiun dini. Atau mungkin karena rahasia jaman ini belum ku ungkap sepenuhnya.

"hari ini kita hanya belajar melucuti senjata. Dan mempertahankan diri. Gunakan mantra yang sudah kalian pelajari sebelumnya. Ingat hanya melucuti senjata. Tidak ada penyerangan serius !" profesor merrythought berbicara dengan segala penekanan pengucpan di sana sini. Kelas langsung berubah seperti sekumpulan lebah lagi. Aku sudah menemukan partner terbaik ku – yang sudah di duga thomas berpasangan dengan george. Aku melihat masih banyak anak yang belum memiliki pasangan.

"aku dengan mu ya !" kata anak perempuan berambut pirang.

"tidak mau. Aku tidak mau masuk rumah sakit hari ini" jawab yang diajak bicara. Aku hanya tersenyum saja melihat mereka semua. Tak sengaja mata ku terarah ke pangeran kegelapan. Dan tak disangka ia pun sedang melihat ke arah kami. Tahu aku sedang mentapnya ia langsung memamerkan senyum manisnya itu, yang bukannya membuat ku terpesona malah membuat ku merinding. Tak mau cari masalah dengan nya aku pun mengalihkan pandangan ku dari nya.

Dengan bantuan dari profesor merrythought yang berteriak di sana-sini akhirnya kelas pun di memegaang tongkat ku erat-erat dan mulai berkonsentrasi. Benar saja sihir asing itu mulai menjalar diseluruh tubuh ku. Aku melihat harry sekilas keringat sudah mulai bercucuran di dahinya. Seperti nya iapun kesulitan mengendalikan sihir aneh itu.

"jangan segan-segan ayo lucuti senjata lawan mu !" kata profesor merrythought nyaris berteriak.

(RiddlePOV)

Kelas pertahanahan terhadap ilmu hitam kali ini seperti nya menarik. Jarang sekali pelajaran ini praktek. Sesampainya aula besar mata ku langsung menyapu ruangan. Astaga bagaimana bisa ada sekumpulan manusia seperti ini. Kurasa gedung ini bisa runtuh karena kebisingan mereka yang luar biasa. Aku berjalan menuju anak-anak slytherin lainnya yang berada di paling kanan.

"hay tom" sapa rose dengan manja. Ingin sekali aku melempar kutukan padanya saat ini.

"hay rose" aku tersenyum yang membuat nya semakin girang menjijikan. Sudahlah abaikan saja dia. Aku pun berjalan menjauh dari nya.

"selamat siang kelas !" kelas berangsur-angsur mulai tenang. Profesor merrythought memulai pelajarannya. Tapi tak sampai semenit mereka semua sudah kembali lagi menjadi sekawanan lebah yang brisik. Profesor merrythought mulai menjelaskan di depan kelas. Aku hanya enyimaknya sekilas. '_ah pasti peraturan seperti biasanya'_ aku mengalihkan pandangan ku arah gryffindor sialan itu, dumbledore dan flamel berpasangan ? sudah ku duga. Kita lihat sihir apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti. Ah ! si dumbledore melihat ke arah ku. Aku akan memamerkan senyum termanisku, tapi apa itu ? responnnya di luar dugaan, ia menatap ku penuh rasa kengerian yang lebih di bandingkan biasanya, dan aku di acuhkannya – lagi.. Aku meihat ke arah rekannya, ternyata ia memandang ke arah ku. Aku pun memamerkan senyum ku lagi seperti biasanya tetapi ia hanya menatapku saja,tatapan yang aku tidak bisa tafsirkan sebenarnya apa yang ia fikirkan saat ini. Aku heran sebenarnya apa salahku pada mereka ? sejak pertama bertemu sikap mereka sudah aneh seperti itu. Apakah mereka menyatakan perang padaku ? kalau begitu aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"malfoy, kamu akan dengan ku" kataku mulai melupakan mereka dan fokus untuk menyerang malfoy.

"jangan segan-segan ayo lucuti senjata lawan mu !"tenang profesor aku tidak akan pernah segan untuk melucuti lawanku. Aku menyeringai yang membuat malfoy semakin ketakutan. Mantra-mantra sederhana dengan tanpa pengucapan langsung saja menyerang malfoy. '_melucuti ?jangan bercanda'_ puas dengan _bermain-main_ dengan malfoy aku tertarik untuk melihat pasangan bodoh itu. Aku terkejut melihat mereka, apa yang mereka lakukan ? mereka tampak berkonsentrasi penuh tetapi tak ada satupun mantra yang keluar. Satu menit berlalu, sepuluh menit berlalu bahkan hingga pelajaran berakhir tak ada satupun mantra yang keluar. Tapi anehnya mereka tampak sangat kelelahan. Apakah mereka sebenarnya sangat bodoh ?apa tak ada satupun mantra yang bisa mereka lakukan ? astaga ! jangan-jangan mereka hanya bagus dalam teori dan nol dalam mempraktikkannya ! apa guna teori-teori itu jika tak ada satupun yang dapat di praktekan ? aku tersenyum sinis melihat kebodohan mereka itu. Setelah profesor merrythought menutup kelas hari ini aku langsung berlari untuk mengikuti pasangan sialan itu.

"aku mau melakukannya sekarang. Apakah kamu siap ?"tanya si flamel dan di jawab anggukan lemah oleh dumbledore. Apa maksudnya ? itu sungguh membuat ku semakin penasaran, apakah mereka akan melakukan sesuatu yang menjijikkan?aku pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka berdua. Mereka terus berjalan menjauhi kastil, kenapa mereka tidak mengobrol ? mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan sesuatu dari apa yang mereka obrolkan. '_sial!' _umpatku dalam hati, mereka semakin jauh meninggalkan kastil dan semakin mendekati hutan terlarang. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan disana ? atau mereka mencari sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan disana ? sudahlah jangan berasumsi sendiri malah membuatku pusing lebih baik ikuti saja dan lihat sendiri.

"sepertinya kita lakukan disini saja mione" kata flamel.

"apakah tidak apa disini ? bukan kah lebih baik kita memberitahukan saja pada profesor dumbledore ?" kata gadis semakin penasaran saja dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan, jika ini berhubungan dengan profesor sialan itu pasti ini merupakan hal yang menarik bukan ?

"mione, profesor sedang sibuk seharusnya kau tau itu. Lagi pula mungkin ia akan mempersiapkan diri untuk melawan grindelwald. Bukan kah seharusnya begitu." Gadis dumledore itu hanya menunduk saja sepertinya mereka sedang melalui masa-masa sulit saat ini.

"lagi pula..." si flamel masih terus akan berbicara.

"maaf kan aku, saat ini aku belum percaya sepenuhnya kepada profesor dumbledore, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Tetapi masa lalu profesor dumbledore tidak lah sebaik yang kita bayangkan. Ia di butakan oleh ilmu pengetahuan. Aku tidak tahu mungkin saja bukan nya di bantu. Aku merasa malah menjadi kelinci percobaannya. Maafkan aku mione" aku menggigit bibir bawahku untuk menahan tawa akibat apa yang di ucapkan oleh flamel itu. Flamel ternyata tahu kebenarannya bahwa dumbledore adalah orang yang licik. Lihat itu wajah keponakannya, sepertinya ia terpukul sekali mendengarkan apa yang kekasihnya ucapkan. Tunggu dulu ! apakah mereka benar-benar sepasang kekasih ?lupakan !

Aku terus mengamati mereka, sebenarnya aku sudah bosan tapi aku tidak ingin melewati apapun. Sepanjang pengamatanku mereka hanya berlatih sihir-sihir dasar dan sepertinya mereka sangat kesulitan. Benar dugaan ku, mereka hanya bagus dalam teori saja. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi saja sampai akhirnya aku mendengar obrolan mereka.

"apakah jika kita selamat aku masih bisa bertemu Ron ?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara nya yang getir.

"aku harap ia masih tetap mencintaiku meskipun ada yang berubah"tak tahu kenapa ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar di tubuhku ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Apa ini ? mungkin aku sudah terlalu lelah dan otot-otot ku sudah mulai kaku karena berada di posisi yang sama berjam-jam lamanya. Lebih baik aku benar-benar pergi saat ini.

Tak jauh aku melangkah meninggalkan mereka berdua aku melihat sebuah Phoenix melewati ku. Bukan phoenix biasa, phoenix putih bercahaya – ini adalah patronus.

"mione ! kamu berhasil ! – phoenix ?kenapa patronus mu berubah ? bukan nya itu patronus profesor dumbledore ?" suara flamel menyadarkan ku. Aku benar-benar terkejut ada anak tahun ke enam bisa membuat patronus yang sempurna seperti itu.

"eh tapi milikmu ekornya lebih panjang. Ini benar-benar indah. Dan – apakah kamu baik-baik saja mione ?" benar saja, gadis itu dalam keadaan yang lebih memprihatinkan, wajahnya nampak lebih pucat dari sebelumnya dan keringat bercucuran membasahi poninya yang membuatnya menjadi lepek. Mungkin ia terkejut atau mungkin saja mengeluarkan sihir yang besar seperti itu memang menguras tenaganya.

"ada seseorang di sekitarsini !"patronus itu berbicara sebelum menghilang. apa ? apa itu ? patronusnya bisa berbicara ? itu bukan pesan yang di kirimkan orang lain kan ? tapi kenapa patronus bisa berbicara seperti itu ? aku melihat mereka berdua sama terkejutnya dengan ku. Sekilas aku ingin melarikan diri tapi bukan Tom Riddle namanya jika aku melarikan diri. Baiklah aku akan menampakkan diri ku di hadapan mereka, mereka pasti akan ketakutan. Seringai menghiasi wajahku. Tapi... kemana mereka ? – TBC

Note : pas baca lagi chapter-chapter sebelumnya kacau banget ya. Banyak kesalahaan di sana sini. Sambil jalan lanjutin chapter selanjutnya sambil ngebenrin chapter sebelumnya. oya di mulai dari chapter ini sudut pandang nya bakal di ubah. Happy reading ! review ? ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? beberapa detik yang lalu aku melihat riddle di balik semak-semak itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian aku sudah berada di halaman kastil. Aku masih bingung dengan semua kejadiannya. Aku melihat harry yang tampak lebih terkejut lagi di bandingkan diriku.

"apparate ! hanya itu yang ada di fikiran ku saat itu. Aku tidak menyangka aku benar-benar bisa menembus nya" kata harry masih dalam keadaan terkejut, dahinya sudah di banjiri keringat tak sebanding dengan cuaca dingin berkabut seperti ini. Terkejut bercampur bingung – itulah yang kurasakan saat ini. Bagaimana bisa pertahanan hogwarts di tembus seperti ini ?

"apa karena kita dari masa depan ? atau mungkin ini bantuan dari sihir aneh itu ?" kami berdua masih merenungi semua kejadian ini.

"sebaiknya kita kembali ke dalam. Sebentar lagi jam makan malam" kata harry. Langit memang sudah mulai gelap bahkan semburat merah sudah berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi hitam sepenuhnya. Kami berjalan dalam diam masih dalam keadaan terkejut.

"jangan ceritakan apapun pada profesor dumbledore"pinta harry, aku pun mengangguk setuju. Bagaimana pun harry jauh mengenal profesor dumbledore di bandingkan untuk saat ini percayakan saja segala keputusan ini pada harry.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri kami pun turun untuk makan malam, sebenarnya masih ada banyak hal yang ingin aku diskusikan dengan harry. Namun seperti nya ini bukanlah waktu yang pas untuk mendiskusikannya.

Aula besar sudah sangat penuh, bahkan meja guru pun sudah terisi penuh, aku melihat profesor dumbledore sedang berbincang-bindang dengan profesor dippet. Sungguh penampakan yang menggelikan, bagiamana tidak ? sepertinya profesor dumbledore sedang berusaha melucu atau apalah tetapi hanya dirinya saja yang tertawa terbahak-bahak sedangkan profesor dippet hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, tak jauh dari situ profesor dengan kepalanya yang nyaris botak dengan rambut putih yang tumbuh di sana sini tak lupa dengan kacamatanya – profesor binns sedang menikmati makannya. Benar-benar hal yang ajaib melihat nya belum berwujud hantu seperti itu.

"disana" harry menunjuk tempat yang paling ujung. Tak ada siapapun disana. aku melihat sekilas thomas dan george melambaikan tangannya tapi untunglah disana penuh jadi kami tida bisa makan bersama mereka.

"waahh" gumam ku, aku langsung menumpukkan sosis dan pai daging ke piringku.

"harry ?" tanya ku. Ia hanya mengambil beberapa kentang goreng melihat dirinya semakin stress saja. Aku tau, akulah yang paling tau di dunia ini dengan apa yang di cemaskannya saat ini.

"makanlah meskipun kamu tak bernafsu" aku mengambilkan beberapa daging asap dan kentang rebus. Namun hanya di tatapnya saja datar.

"harry aku tahu kecemasanmu. Tapi jika kamu tidak mampu bertahan di sini, bagaimana aku bisa bertahan sendirian ?kita selalu bersama kan ?"kata-kataku seperti nya tak ada yang sampai ke harry.

"aku khawatir tidak bisa kembali"kata harry getir.

"kembali kemana ?" aku hampir terlonjak mendengarnya. Itu adalah thomas dan george.

"apakah kau sudah rindu dengan tempat asalmu ?keluarga mu ?" tanya george, tapi harry tetap membisu.

"ayolah ! jangan terlau di fikirkan. Sebentar lagi libur natal kau bisa berkunjung kerumah kami –"

"tidak ! ia sudah berjanji mengunjungi rumah ku, bukan rumah mu" timpal george.

"baiklah – dan ingat, kamu adalah bagian dari tim quidditch sekarang. Kita akan mulai berlatih malam ini" tak kusangka kalimat thomas membawa angin baik bagi harry, wajahnya langsung saja berubah ketika mendengar kata 'quidditch' benar-benar, dimana pun ia berada quidditch memang bisa membangkitkan suasana hati nya lagi. Aku tersenyum melihatnya kembali ceria seperti itu.

"eh ? itu bukankah riddle ? ada apa dengannya ?" kata george. Kami semua langsung menoleh ke arah pintu masuk aula. Benar saja, penampilannya kali ini bukan seperti riddle yang biasanya, seperti baru kembali dari berburu atau apalah. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan meskipun sepertinya ia sudah berusaha merapikannya sebelum masuk ke aula, keringat di wajahnya bahkan bisa di lihat dari ujung sini. Seorang gadis slytherin yang memang selalu menempel pada nya berteriak histeris yang membuat siapa saja jijik mendenarnya. Gadis itu memberikan kain kecil dan berusaha membersihkan keringat yang ada di wajah riddle namun langsung di tepisnya,membuat ku ntah kenapa tersenyum geli melihatnya. Riddle benar-benar tampak kesal malam ini.

"apa dia sempat melihat kita tadi ?" bisik harry.

"jika begitu kita dalam masalah" jawabku mulai khawatir.

"ayo kita ke lapangan, yang lain sepertinya sudah ada disana,kau ikut kami mione ?"aku mengangguk senang. Ingin sekali melihat harry bermain lagi seperti dulu. Ingin sekali sejenak saja melupakan semua masalah ini, masalah yang semakin hari semakin buruk saja.

* * *

><p>(Riddle POV)<p>

Kemana sebenarnya mereka pergi ? aku sudah mengelilingi hutan terlarang bahkan sampai ke tempat yang belum pernah ku jamahi sebelumnya. Menghilang ? itu mustahil. Tapi bagaimana mungkin mereka kabur begitu cepat. Sudahlah, yang terpenting aku mendapatkan hal-hal menarik setelah mengikuti mereka. Aku mengambil tongkatku dan ku ucapkan beberapa mantra, langsung saja koyakan baju ku yang ada di sana sini sudah kembali seperti sebelumnya, debu dan kotoran pun sudah beranjak dari tubuhku. Tapi keringat ini sungguh tak dapat berbohong, aku merapikan diri ku sekena nya saja, aku berniat langsung menuju aula besar sebelum makan malam selesai, sungguh lapar dan lelah menjadi satu, ini semua karena pasangan sialan itu. Pasangan ? ah si flamel aneh itu bukan kekasihnya. Sepertinya aku memiliki rencana yang lain.

Aula benar-benar sudah terisi penuh,ketika aku masuk seluruh mata tertuju padaku. Bukan hal yang aneh lagi untukku sehingga aku membiarkannya saja. Toh apa yang bisa ku lakukan ? mengutuk mereka semua di depan para guru ? Pandangan ku beralih ke meja gryffindor. Apa-apaan itu ? mereka berdua sudah ada di sana bahkan penampilannya lebih baik dari ku. Aku menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam mencari mereka, sedangkan mereka sudah asyik berada disini. '_sial !' _umpatku kesal.

"janggut merlin ! apa yang terjadi padamu Tom ?" suara tak asing itu lagi, sungguh aku tak ingin melihat mu dulu kali ini, suara nya saja sudah membuat ku semakin lelah. Ia mengeluarkan kain kecil berwarna merah muda dengan motif bunga-bunga – norak , sungguh apa yang ingin dia lakukan ? aku menempis tangannya dengan kasar yang membuatnya semakin histeris saja.

"aku lelah. Bisa tinggalkan aku sendiri" kataku dengan nada yang sopan yang langsung membuatnya semakin histeris saja. Agak menyesal aku melakukan hal itu tapi untung saja ia langsung meninggalkanku.

"selamat menikmati makan malam Tom, aku akan menunggu mu malam ini di tempat biasa" katanya genit. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk saja dan langsung duduk di tempat ku yang biasanya. Aku mengisi piringku dengan apa saja yang ada di depan ku. Aku tidak berniat untuk memilih-milih makanan, asalkan semua nya enak dan membuat ku kenyang itu bukan masalah lagi. Aku makan dengan mengamati meja gryffindor. Mereka semua sudah selesai makan dan sudah akan meninggalkan aula. Pergi kemana lagi mereka ? sudahlah untuk kali ini lepaskan saja mereka. Toh aku sudah mendapatkan sesuatu yang bagus hari ini. Besok aku akan mencari tahu lagi.

* * *

><p>(Hermione POV)<p>

"ah menyenangkan sekali. Setelah sekian lama sepertinya aku sudah hidup kembali mione !" aku senang sekali melihat harry seperti ini. Kapan terakhir kali aku melihat nya ceria ? sepertinya sudah sangat lama.

"astaga harry !ada hal yang lebih penting dari semua ini !" aku nyarais terpekik teringat dengan tugas ramuan yang di berikan prof. Slughorn.

"apa ?" tanya harry mulai serius.

"tugas ramuan, ingat ?"

"tugas apa itu ? dan dimana mereka ?" tanya harry wajah nya tak seserius yang tadi, ia malah merapikan ujung-ujung sapunya.

"mereka akan menyusul. Katanya akan mengamati slytherin yang akan berlatih – sudahlah kenapa kita membahas mereka. Tugas ramuan lebih penting" kata ku mulai tak sabar.

"ayolah mione ? tidak bisakah kau bersantai sedikit dengan pelajaran ? aku yakin tanpa perlu belajar kita pasti akan menjadi yang teratas. Kita sudah mempelajari ini semua sebelumnya" harry pun tampak kesal. Aku seperti nya memang belum pernah memberitahukan tugas ini, tapi aku yakin george sudah membertihunya.

"harry apa kau tau tugas apa ini ?"seperti dugaan ku ia menggelang dengan acuh.

"kita harus membuat honestate liquid. Dan apa kau tahu apa efeknya ? itu bisa mengungkapkan kebenaran bagi si peminum" tak seperti dugaan ku, harry malah memasang wajah tololnya.

"apa itu permasalahan kita mione ? pura-pura saja meminumnya. Padahal isinya hanya jus labu yang sudah kau tukar – "

"kau mungkin bisa berkata begitu karena dirimu berpasangan dengan george, pasangan ku adalah Riddle – "

"astaga mione ini bukan masalah besar – ini bencana!" akhirnya harry mengerti juga, seharusnya dia langsung meminta maaf padaku atas sikapnya yang mengejekku dari tadi, kesal juga rasanya melihat responnya tadi.

"kita ke kantor profesor dumbledore sekarang !" kata harry. Aku pun setuju seperti nya untuk kali ini kami harus meminta bantuan padanya. Jika riddle tahu tentang latar belakang kami maka bencana besar benar-benar akan terjadi.

"akhirnya besok kita akan mengunjungi hogsmeade" kata thomas. Di ruang rekreasi ini ramai sekali, tak ada satupun siswa yang berniat untuk pergi. Ada yang mengobrol, ada yang bermain catur sihir dan beberapa lainnya mengerjakan tugas-tugas sebelumnya libur natal di mulai. Kami – aku, harry, thomas, dan george duduk di depan perapian, kehangatan menjalar di tubuhku yang membuatku semakin nyaman dan enggan untuk berpindah tempat.

"apa kalian sudah pernah dengar tentang hogsmeade ?" tanya mereka, kami pun menggeleng saja, karena seharusnya kami tidak tahu mengenai hogsmeade, lagi pula aku tak tahu hogsmeade di jaman ini.

"ah kalian harus tahu itu. Hogsmeade adalah tempat yang paling menyenangkan. Banyak hal yang bisa kalian jumpai disana. dan ketika sampai disana kita harus mengunjungi three broomsticks, kau tau butterbeer nya sangat enak dan tiada duanya – " mereka terus saja mengoceh membicarakan toko ini dan itu,aku hanya tersenyum saja mendengarkan mereka yang begitu bersemangat mendiskripsikan hogsmeade . harry bahkan memerankan diri nya dengan baik,ia banyak bertanya ini dan itu yang sebenarnya tidak perlu di tanyakan karena ia seharunya sudah tahu jawabannya. Syukurlah kami cukup menikmati berada di zaman aku berfikir mungkin akan sulit untuk hidup disini.

"oh ya, liburan natal nanti apa rencana mu mione ?" tanya thomas.

"aku – tidak tahu. Seperti nya akan memulai tugas ramuan itu" jawab ku. Ah kali ini nasib harry jauh lebih baik di bandingkan diriku. Setidaknya ia bisa bertemu dengan keluarganya, sedangkan aku ? menghabiskan liburan bersama dengan voldemort ! demi merlin aku tidak pernah memimpikan ini sebelumnya. Untunglah wajah nya di jaman ini tidak terlalu buruk. Apalah jadinya diriku jika aku menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan voldemort yang botak dan tak memiliki hidung itu. Aku bergidik ngeri membayangkan itu semua.

"ada apa mione ?" tanya george. Aku memandng harry, seperti nya ia tampak khawatir dengan ku.

"tidak apa. Harry akan berlibur di rumah mu bukan ?" tanya ku pada george dan di jawab anggukan bersemangat.

"sebenarnya aku juga ingin mengundangmu untuk berlibur di rumahku. Tapi bagaimana dengan tugas ramuan mu? – Pokoknya ketika kau memiliki waktu luang kau harus berkunjung ke rumah ku !" kata george penuh semangat. Aku pun mengangguk senang, akhirnya ada sesuatu yang ku nantikan ketika liburan datang.

Lama kami berbincang bincang mengnai banyak hal, tentang para profesor, para hantu bahkan kami membicarakan Rancorous Carpe – penjaga sekolah di zaman ini. Dari cerita mereka seperti nya Carpe lebih baik di bandingkan dengan Filch. Setidak nya ia hanya menghukum anak-anak yang tidak mentaati aturan. Tidak seperti Filch yang benar-benar membenci kami. Hari semakin larut, banyak siswa yang sudah mulai ke atas untuk pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Aku pun menguap lebar-lebar tak peduli dengan siapapun dan membuat mereka justru mentertawaiku.

"hey kau benar-benar wanita – kan ?" tanya george. Aku hanya nyengir dan menggaruk rambut semakku yang heboh ini.

"aku akan naik untuk tidur. Sampai besok" aku benar-benar sudah mengantuk, mereka pun mengucapkan selamat malam padaku sebelum aku naik ke atas. Sesampainya di kamar aku langsung menuju kasurku yang berada di paling ujung. Mereka semua sepertinya sudah berada di alam mimpinya masing-masing. Ku ingat-ingat sepertinya aku nyaris tidak pernah berbicara pada mereka. Aku mulai tidur ketika mereka semua sudah memasuki alam mimpi dan ketika mereka bangun aku pasti sudah ada di aula untuk sarapan. Bukan maksudku tak ingin bergaul dengan mereka. Tapi lebih baik mereka tak terlalu terlibat dengan ku. Aku membuka baju ku untuk bertukar dengan piama ku, ku lihat sejenak tubuhku yang ada di pantulan cermin itu. Masih banyak bekas luka disana sini. Aku sudah mencoba beberapa kali dengan sihir agar bekas lukanya menghilang tapi percuma saja, ini luka bekas perang dulu, jadi pasti sihir-sihir hitam lah yang meninggalkan jejak semua ini.

Kicau burung samar-samar ku dengar dan berhasil membangunkan ku dari tidurku. Apakah ini sudah pagi ? aku melihat ke luar – semburat merah di ufuk timur sudah mulai tampak terlihat. Aku pun turun dari kasurku dan berniat untuk membasuh muka ku dan berganti ini lebih dingin dari biasanya, mungkin memasuki bulan desember menjadi alasannya. Tak perlu berlama-lama di kamar mandi karena airnya sudah sedingin es membuat gigi ku berkemeletuk menggigil. Aku segera melesat ke koperku, ku cari baju yang paling hangat. Ku ambil sweater rajut berwarna biru malam yang berada di dasar koper ku, langsung ku kenakan saja lumayan membuat tubuh ku terasa lebih hangat. Ku rogoh lagi koperku dan aku menemukan syal rajut berwarna merah muda yang mencolok dan jaket tebal selutut dengan bulu-bulu halus di bagian lehernya dan perpaduan warnanya – ajaib. Enggan sekali mengenakan semua ini tapi ini lebih baik di bandingkan harus kedinginan sepanjang hari, lagi pula ini adalah _trend_ di zaman ini jadi orang lain akan memandang biasa saja dengan apa yang ku kekanakan. Di zaman ini wanita selalu mengenakan rok model ¾ yang jadul. Tapi kali ini aku tidak akan mengikutinya,_hello_ ini musim dingin. Aku akan mengenakan celana yang nyaman saja, ku ambil celana hitam peninggalan zaman ku dan langsung ku kenakan saja, dan ku ambil sepatu tinggi yang menutupi sampai ke mata kaki,tak lupa ku kenakan sarung tangan kulitku. Setelah mengenakan ini semua rasanya sudah semakin hangat. Aku pun turun ke ruang rekreasi menunggu harry, thomas, dan george turun.

Baru saja aku duduk di depan perapian, harry turun memanggilku.

"aku benar-benar kaget, dan ternyata benar kau dan – apa yang kau kenakan ini ?" tanya harry menyembunyikan senyumnya yang sebenarnya masih bisa ku lihat.

"dingin sekali harry. Dan aku harus menyesuaikan mode yang ada bukan ?" kata ku mulai seorang pria, tak ada perubahan yang drastis dalam model pakaian nya, jadi dia pasti merasa santai saja. Aku masih terus mengomeli harry sampai akhirnya thomas dan george turun

"dingin sekali hari ini" keluh mereka.

"sebenarnya ada apa dengan mu mione ? pakaian mu tak ada yang masalah, hanya agak aneh saja melihat celana itu" george angkat bicara seperti nya ia mulai kesal mendengar ku mengocehkan pakaian ini sepanjang jalan menuju aula.

"ini aneh. Lihat harry !" kata ku kesal, harry malah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"model pakaiannya jauh berbeda dengan yang ada di di tempat kami tinggal sebelum nya errr – masudku paris"jawab harry setelah tenang.

"dan ini aneh – "langsung saja aku menghujani harry dengan pukulan keras ku tanpa ampun.

"maksud mu – kamu mengatakan model pakaian kami aneh ?" tanya thomas.

"bukan itu maksudku, kalian pasti akan merasakan apa yang kurasakan ketika kalian baru datang ke paris dan melihat mode pakaian mereka – berbeda. Itu saja" mereka berdua mbentuk huruf o dengan mulut mereka.

" dan – cukup mione. Apapun yang kamu kenakan kamu tetap cantik, percayalah" kata harry yang masih belum bisa menyembuhkan rasa kesalku.

Ketika memasuki aula kami disambut hangat oleh aroma kentang goreng dimana-mana, aroma ayam panggang, daging asap dan aroma lezat lainnya. Masih tak banyak orang yang ada di aula ini, bahkan hanya ada profesor Flitwick di meja guru. Mungkin mereka semua masih berada di bawah selimut tebal masing-masing. Bahkan tak ada satupun murid hufflepuff yang menampakkan batang hidung nya. Di meja slytherin ku lihat sudah ada beberapa anak dan seperti biasanya – riddle sedang membaca korannya dengan anggun di temani sebuah cangkir tak tahu itu teh atau kopi.

'eh ?' kata ku dalam hati. Riddle beranjak dari kursinya dan seperti nya menuju ke arah meja gryffindor. Apa yang akan ia lakukan, ia melihtku dan melambaikan tangannya, harry malah asik memakan pai daging nya, ku sodok perut nya dan membuat nya menoleh.

"apa ia kemari ?" tanya harry, dari nada bicara nya seperti nya harry sudah tidak bermasalah dengan vodemort muda itu. Apakah ia sudah melupakan dendamnya ? tak kulepaskan pandangan ku dari voldemort muda itu, dan benar saja ia menuju meja kami.

"hai" sapanya ramah, dan tak kusangka harry pun membalasnya meskipun ia tetap dengan pai dagingnya. Aku bingung sendiri dengan sikap harry kali ini. Apa ia terkena mantra dari riddle ini ?

"aku hanya mengingatkan, pada hari senin minggu pertama liburan – kita bertemu di Leaky Cauldron" aku tak mampu berkata-kata lagi dan aku mengangguk saja.

"dan – selamat menikmati sarapan kalian" katanya sebelum meninggalkan kami.

"riddle –" yang punya nama langsung berhenti mendengar panggilan harry. Agak terkejut juga aku. Apa yang akan ia lakukan pada riddle ?

"tolong jaga mione selama liburan" aku benar-benar terkejut mendengar perkataan harry barusan. Apakah ini mimpi ? sejak kapan mereka akrab ? dan apa maksudnya semua ini ? sepertinya harry benar-benar telah di mantrai oleh yang harus ku lakukan.

"tenang saja, akan ku jaga dia" katanya tersenyum dan langsung meninggalkan kami.

– TBC

Note : mulai sekarang di usahakan bakal update setiap sabtu dan minggu (ga mau di katain PHP lagi hehe) . Ide nya ada tapi nuangin ke tulisannya susah bangetttt *pemula amatiran* mungkin agak gaje ya chapter ini ? ini keyboard juga eror apa begimana ? spasi nya susah banget -" tolong di maklumi kalo ada typo sana-sini, udh di minimalisir kok typonya. ah iya ! makasih banget buat semuanya yang masih setia :* semoga menikmati dan aku bakal usaha untuk chapter selanjutnya. Happy reading ! review ? ^^


	8. Chapter 8

"tolong jaga mione selama liburan" aku benar-benar terkejut mendengar perkataan harry barusan. Apakah ini mimpi ? sejak kapan mereka akrab ? dan apa maksudnya semua ini ? sepertinya harry benar-benar telah di mantrai oleh yang harus ku lakukan.

"tenang saja, akan ku jaga dia" katanya tersenyum dan langsung meninggalkan kami. beberapa langkah setelah kepergian riddle, aku masih terpaku atas ucapan harry kepada riddle, aku sama sekali tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada di fikiran harry saat ini. tanpa fikir panjang tangan ku spontan mencengkram bahu harry yang nyaris saja tersedak oleh pai dagingnya.

"kau ! –"

"harry, aku ingin berbicara padamu – empat mata saja" kata ku menoleh ke arah thomas dan george, yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikan kami. kuputuskan saja untuk membawa harry keluar dari aula supaya bisa berdiskusi lebih leluasa.

"mau pergi kemana kalian ? –"

"kami akan menunggu kalian di halaman depan kastil. Kita akan pergi ke hogsmeade bersama" tambahku, mereka pun mengangguk paham. Kami berjalan dalam diam. Aku penasaran sekali apa maksud nya tadi. Menitipkanku pada pangeran kegelapan ?yang benar saja. Kalau benar-benar harry dalam pengaruh sihir aku akan langsung mencari profesor dumbledore. Bukannya aku tak bisa melakukan apapun hanya saja dengan kemampuan sihirku yang sedang tidak normal seperti ini bisa jadi malah memperburuk keadaan harry.

Lantai batu kastil yang ku pijaki berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi tanah coklat dengan beberapa rumput hijau di sana sini. Aku menghentikan langkah ku tepat di depan air mancur yang berada di depan kastil.

"muffliato" bisikku.

"harry – "

"jangan khawatir – " tak disangka, harry lah yang membuka percakapan ini.

"aku melakukan hal tadi dengan sangat sadar. Kau tau? Ada kemungkinan ia mengetahui ada sihir aneh dalam diri kita. Tak tahu kenapa sejak kita pergi ke hutan terlarang ia semakin banyak memperhatikan kita dan – " aku menahan nafas menunggu kalimat harry yang selanjutnya.

"kita harus bisa memposisikan diri kita. Kau tau tak seharusnya kita membencinya – masudku di hati kita membencinya tapi jangan pernah kita tunjukkan di bawah hidungnya bahwa kita membencinya. Dia memang saat ini siswa biasa. Tapi percayalah dia sudah pernah membunuh manusia sebelumnya. Dan kemungkinan dia sudah memiliki horcrux"penjelasan harry memang masuk akal, aku berfikir sejenak merenungkan setiap kalimat yang di ucapkan harry.

"jadi – kau tak terpengaruh sihirnya ?"

"apa ? sihir ? jangan konyol ! apakah itu yang kau cemaskan sejak tadi ?" jawab harry geli, ku pukul bahunya agar ia diam tapi percuma saja. Ah! Lega sekali rasanya, aku kira harry terkena kutukan atau apalah, aku sudah terlalu banyak mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting akhir-akhir ini.

"kalian sudah selesai bicaranya ?" thomas dan geore menghampiri kami. aku melihat rasa lega di balik wajah mereka berdua. Mungkin mereka fikir aku akan bertengkar dengan harry disini.

"aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bersenang-senang hari ini !" mereka berteriak girang. Aku hanya memutar bola mata ku saja sebagai respon dari apa yang mereka ucapkan. '_dasar laki-laki !'_

Perjalanan menuju hogsmeade sungguh menyenangkan. Kami bercanda dan tertawa membicarakan hal ini dan hal itu, Aku jadi teringat dengan teman-teman di masa depan. Apakah mereka baik-baik saja? Apakah mereka menyadari bahwa kami menghilang ? atau ketika kami menghilang masa depan pun ikut berubah ? memikirkan itu semua sungguh membuat ku sedih. Tapi dalam kondisi seperti ini pun aku tetap bersyukur karena aku di pertemukan oleh mereka berdua, tanpa mereka mungkin hidup kami saat ini tak berwarna seperti saat ini.

Aku cukup terpukau ketika kami tiba di hogsmeade. Tak banyak yang berubah, tapi ada beberapa toko yang seharusnya tidak ada tetapi ada di zaman ini. seperti bangunan yang dindingnya terbuat dari susunan kayu-kayu berwarna coklat gelap itu, sepertinya cukup hangat berada di dalamnya 'punkim coffee' ucap ku membaca papan yang ada di atas pintu bangunan itu. Kapan bangunan itu di tutup? Di masa depan bangunan itu sepertinya sudah tidak ada lagi di gantikan oleh pekarangan dengan pohon eek tumbuh besar di atasnya. Dan gubuk menjerit seharus nya di bangun jauh di seberang sana, tapi tak ada apapun bangunan yang berdiri di atasnya. Aku tahu itu, karena bangunan itu mulai di bangun ketika profesor lupin mulai bersekolah di hogwarts. Pengalaman ketika sirius black '_menculik' _kami mulai terbayang lagi. Suasana saat itu sangat menckram, bagaimana tidak ? tawanan azkaban melarikan diri dari penjara dan menculik kami semua, dan dari semua tempat kami di bawanya ke gubuk menjerit yang kabarnya sangat berhantu. Ah untung saja kami semua selamat dan sirius black bukan orang yang jahat. Membayangkan itu semua membuat hati ku semakin sakit saja, aku jadi teringat Ron, '_apakah hatimu akan berubah ?'_. tak mau berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan, aku berusaha mencari sesuatu yang menarik di tempat ini.

"aku akan pergi ke toko buku itu " aku menunjuk salah satu toko buku yang ada di sana 'tomes and scroll' aku penasaran buku-buku apa yang beredar di zaman ini. mungkin tak jauh berbeda tapi tetap saja aku ingin tahu.

"apakah kami perlu menemanimu ?" tanya harry, wajah nya sedikit kebingungan.

"jika kalian harus pergi mencari sesuatu sebaiknya pergi saja. Aku akan baik-baik saja percayalah. Siapa orang gila yang akan mencelakaiku di tempat yang ramai seperti ini ?" aku tahu pasti ada beberapa hal pribadi yang harus mereka cari, jadi ku persilahkan saja mereka pergi.

"baiklah, kita bertemu di three broomsticks" kata thomas penuh antusias, mereka pun pergi meninggalkan kami.

"aku ingin mencari sesuatu untuk ku berikan pada keluarga ku" kata harry.

"kalau begitu aku harus membantu mu –"

"tidak – maksudku , aku tidak mau mengganggu waktu mu. Buku-buku yang ada di sana sudah tidak sabar menantikanmu" godanya yang membuat ku tertawa.

"_well,_ sampai ketemu di three broomsticks kalau begitu" harry pun melambaikan tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan ku. Setelah melihat punggung harry yang sudah tak nampak lagi aku pun segera melesat ke toko buku itu karena sudah tidak tahan mendengar buku-buku itu terus-terusan berteriak memanggilku untuk segera di jamahi.

(Tom POV)

Aku menyesal untuk datang ke tempat ini. lebih baik aku di kamarku saja membaca buku-buku itu. Masih banyak yang harus ku pelajari terutama untuk bisa hidup abadi. Ah sangat menyenangkan pasti menjadi tak terkalahkan dan hidup abadi selamanya di dunia ini. aku bisa melakukan banyak hal, mengikuti perkembangan ilmu hitam – Pasti sangat menarik.

"Tom ayo kita ketempat itu" sial, kenapa gadis ini terus-terusan menggandengku seperti ini. ingin sekali aku membuangnya, tapi saat ini ia masih terlalu bermanfaat bagi ku. Setidak nya aku bisa mempunyai barang-barang berharga tanpa harus memintanya – maksudku aku bukan pengemis tentu saja, aku hanya memberikan dan ia membayarnya. Impas bukan ?

"apakah ini bagus tom ?" gadis itu meletakkan sebuah benda berbentuk kupu-kupu berwarna biru gelap di kepalanya. Aku tak tahu benda apa itu, sepertinya benda itu menempel karena di jepitkan di sela-sela rambutnya.

"itu indah sekali" kata ku berbohong tentu saja tapi dia senang sekali mendengar ucapan ku tadi. Aku melihat sekeliling berharap menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Dari kejauhan aku melihat rambut coklat semak itu. Aneh sekali melihatnya tapi aku langsung tahu siapa pemilik nya,tak ada orang lain selain dirinya – dumbledore. Aku memperhatikannya, mungkin karena sudah sering memperhatikan mereka berdua sehingga sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagiku untuk mengamatinya. Dimana pasangan konyolnya ? biasanya mereka sudah seperti sepasang kaus kaki busuk, kemana-mana selalu bersama. Tanpa sadar aku pun mencoba menghampirinya. Tungu dulu – menghampirinya ? ini salah, aku tertarik dengan toko buku itu, bukan gadis berambut semak itu. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara rose memanggil-manggil namaku. Siapa yang peduli dengan nya saat ini. aku sudah lelah menghadapinya hari ini. saat nya bersenang-senang mungkin saja ada buku yang baru di tempat itu. Sulit sekali menerobos kerumunan ini, namun akhirnya aku sampai di toko buku ini.

Lonceng bergemelincing ketika aku membuka pintu kayu ini.

"ah, pelangganku. Apa kabar ?" tua bangka menjijikkan – penjaga toko buku ini memang sangat ramah, ia sangat menyukai ku karena aku sering membantu menyusun buku ketika buku-buku ini sudah sampai. tak Cuma-Cuma aku membantu nya begitu saja – tentu ada imbalannya. Kalau saja ia tak memberikan buku-buku berharga itu – takkan sudi aku melakukan pekerjaan hina ini.

"apakah ada yang baru ?" tanya ku berusaha sopan di depannya.

"belum ada yang datang mungkin seminggu lagi. Tak tahu – tak jelas, ini akibat perang yang terjadi di dunia muggle, pendistribusian nya jadi terhambat" kata penjaga itu penuh rasa kecewa. Di dunia sana memang sedang terjadi perang bersekala internasional. Aku tak tahu apa yang mereka perebutkan, toh mereka sudah memiliki wilayahnya masing-masing. Lagi pula negara yang mereka jajah belum tentu menghasilkan sesuatu yang berarti untuk mereka yang menang. Tak tahulah, aku tak mau ambil pusing juga. Ini toh urusan mereka tak akan berdampak pada ku saat ini.

Jari-jari rampingku menelusuri buku-buku yang berjejer rapih di rak nya, ku baca judul-demi judulnya. Tak ada yang menarik, buku ilmu hitam nya pun sudah ku miliki semuanya. Aku memutuskan untuk keluar saja dari toko buku ini sampai akhirnya mata ku menangkap seonggok rambut semak itu – di ujung ruangan. Ah ! aku hampir lupa gadis itu berada disini. Apa kah seharusnya aku menghampirinya ? mungkin aku bisa menggodanya dan mendapatkan sesuatu yang aku butuhkan – informasi mengenai profesor sialan itu mungkin ? atau sesuatu yang lain. Ah tapi dari awal dia tak tergoda oleh ku, bahkan tatapan matanya ketika melihat ku – ada sesuatu yang lain disana, antara benci, jijik dan sesuatu yang lain yang tak bisa ku terjemahkan – kasian ? tapi untuk apa ia harus mengasiahniku ? tatapan itu sudah ku jumpai sejak awal bertemu bahkan tanpa campur tangan profesor sialan itu. Lagi pula mereka berdua tak percaya oleh profesor sialan itu, aku tau itu karena mendengar sendiri dari mulut mereka berdua. Bukan, tapi flamel lah yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak percaya – ah sama sajalah, flamel ataupun dumbledore yang bicara intinya mereka berdua tak mempercayainya. Itu sudah cukup bagiku. Tanpa ragu,aku memutuskan untuk berjalan menghampirinya.

"hai" sapa ku sopan, ia menoleh – hanya sebentar dan kembali lagi pada aktifitasnya tanpa membalas sapaan ku. '_sabar !' _aku menenangkan diriku sendiri mencoba menekan sihir hitam ku yang bergejolak memaksa ingin keluar.

"buku apa yang kau cari ? mungkin aku bisa membantu mu ? aku hafal letak buku-buku disini" kata ku mencoba untuk lebih dekat padanya. Kalau dia masih mengacuhkan ku, sepertinya menarik untuk bermain-main dengan nya. Lagi pula sihir hitam ku sudah gatal ingin keluar.

"aku tak tahu. Jenis buku apa yang kau inginkan ? mungkin bisa menjadi refrensi ku ?" tak kusangka dia meresponku, perasaan aneh apa ini ? kenapa aku senang sekali mendengarnya menjawabku dengan nada yang bersahabat seperti itu.

"aku ?aku suka buku-buku yang seperti ini" aku mengambil buku secara acak dan ku baca judul nya ' perkembangan sihir hitam di masa depan' buku apa ini ? aku belum pernah membacanya. Apakah ini buku baru ? atau buku ini terselip – astaga kenapa ada buku hitam di antara tumpukan dongeng-dongeng ini ? aku melihat harga nya sekilas. Ini tidak mahal tetapi aku tak memiliki uang sepeser pun. Tapi aku menginginkannya. Apa yang harus ku lakukan ? mengancam gadis ini ? yang benar saja ! aku bukan pria yang seperti itu. Aku lebih suka melakukan nya dengan cara halus. Aku tak mau orang asing mengetahui sifat asli ku.

"apakah kau menginginkannya ?" tanya gadis itu. Apakah ia membaca fikiranku ? tapi aku tak merasakan sihir apapun pada tubuhku. Aku menggeleng dan meletakkannya kembali pada raknya. Aku akan kembali lagi ketika aku sudah mempunyai uang – tidak, nanti malfoy harus membawakan buku ini padaku.

"kalau begitu aku yang ambil" gadis itu mengambilnya, lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan ? aku melihatnya melewatiku dan membayarnya di kasir, aku harus memiliki buku itu. Aku ingin tahu semaju apa perkembangan sihir hitam di masa depan ! gadis itu sudah keluar dari toko ini. tidak – apakah aku akan kehilangan buku itu ? aku akan melangkah keluar untuk mengejarnya – tak perlu ku lakukan, ia sedang berdiri di depan toko buku ini – menunggu ku kah ?

"eh ?" aku bingung harus memulai nya dari mana.

"kau bilang tak menginginkan ini ? tapi – sudahlah buku ini untuk mu saja. Sepertinya kamu lebih menginginkan nya di bandingkan diriku" aku merasakan buku itu sudah berpindh ketanganku – buku ini.

"aku tidak memiliki uang. Aku harus membayarnya dengan apa ?" tanya ku. Aku tak pernah mendapatkan sesuatu dengan Cuma-Cuma. Itu melukai harga diriku. Bahkan para pengikutku pun mendapatkan sesuatu dari ku berupa ilmu yang ku ajarkan pada mereka, dan mereka pun akan memberikan mereka hukuman ketika mereka tak becus melakukan sesuatu yang ku perintahkan.

"apa yang kau bicarakan ? anggap saja itu hadiah dariku ! sudahlah, teman-teman ku sudah menunggu ku sampai jumpa lagi !" aku masih mematung ketika ia pergi menjauh dariku. Apa ini ? ia memberiku tanpa meminta imbalan apapun dari ku,namun aku merasa harga diri ini tak terhina sedikitpun. Dan ada apa dengan ku ? kenapa rasanya ada setitik rasa hangat di tubuh ku ?perasaan apa ini ? tanpa sadar tangan ini bergerak ke dadaku memeluk buku kecil ini. mungkin aku terlalu senang karena akhirnya aku mendapatkan buku ini.

"aku akan membayarnya !" teriakanku sepertinya tak sampai padanya. aku memperhatikannya – rambut semak itu semakin menjauh dan menghilang dari penglihatanku.

"tom mana saja kau. Aku mencari-cari mu sejak tadi"

(hermione POV)

"aku tidak memiliki uang. Aku harus membayarnya dengan apa ?" astaga pertanyaan konyol macam apa itu ? aku berusaha menahan tawa ku mendengar kalimat konyol itu. Wajah dan ekspresinya yang polos ini, apakah ini benar nyata ? aku harap ini bukan tipu daya nya, aku harap wajah itu memang tulus seperti itu.

"apa yang kau bicarakan ? itu hadiah dari ku ! sudahlah, teman-teman ku sudah menunggu ku sampai jumpa lagi !" kata ku sambil tertawa, dia sama sekali tak berekasi, ada apa dengannya ? aku mnatapnya lurus-lurus namun ia masih saja mematung lebih baik aku segera pergi sebelum ia berubah fikiran menjadi riddle yang jahat dan menyebalkan.

"aku akan membayarnya !" samar-samar aku mendengar suaranya. Demi merlin apakah ini pertama kali baginya di berikan sesuatu secara Cuma-Cuma ?hidup macam apa yang di jalani nya selama ini? lagi pula ia akan membayar nya dengan apa ? taring basilisk ?

Ternyata aku lah yang pertama kali sampai di three broomsticks. Mungkin aku terlalu cepat. Lagipula tak ada yang mengatakan berapa jam lagi kami harus berkumpul kan ? sudahlah lebih baik aku memesan saja duluan sambil menunggu mereka datang. Seorang wanita muda menghampiriku dengan membawa secangkir penuh buterbeer pesananku. Ia benar-benar mirip madam rosmerta. Apakah ia ibu nya ? nyonya ini jauh lebih cantik di bandingkan madam rosmerta, kulitnya lebih putih dan matanya juga bersinar. Sepertinya ia menjalani hari-hari nya dengan baik. Aku penasaran apakah madam rosmerta sudah lahir di tahun ini ? aku tak tahu berapa umurnya jadi aku tak bisa menebaknya.

Sambil menikmati buterbeer hangat ini aku menyapu seluruh ruangan dengan pandangan ku. Tak ada yang berubah sama tempat duduk dan posisinya pun masih tetap sama,bagaimana bisa si pemilik tak bosan dengan susunan yang seperti ini ? tapi tak apalah,toh ini tidak buruk.

Apakah sebaiknya aku kembali saja ke sekolah ? mungkin mereka sudah melupakan ku dan sudah kembali ke asrama yang hangat, kesal sekali rasanya. Satu jam aku menunggu tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memunculkan batang hidung nya. Aku sudah siap-siap akan bergegas namun ku lihat harry dengan nafasnya yang masih memburu memandang sekeliling, tak tega aku melihatnya aku pun melambaikan tangan ku. ia pun langsung melesat menuju bangku ku.

"ku kira lupa !" kata ku ketus.

"astaga. Aku bahkan lupa menanyakan waktu kita berkumpul" katany di sela nafasnya yang memburu.

"kau tahu ? setelah melihat arloji ku aku baru sadar sudah pergi selama dua jam – " ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya.

"tak usah di lanjutkan bicaramu. Aku paham – butterbeer ?" tanya ku. Ia hanya mengangguk saja. Aku pun segera saja memesankannya untuknya.

"dimana mereka ?" tanya harry.

"tak tahu. Sudah kembali ke asrama mungkin" jawab ku kesal.

"ayolah mione –"

"aku tak marah sungguh. Aku punya cerita. Jangan terejut – aku bersama riddle ketika berada di toko buku –"

"astaga ! –"

"berdua saja –"

"apa kau terluka ?"tanya harry panik.

"aku memang mengatakan padamu untuk bersikap biasa saja padanya. Tapi tak perlu sejauh ini" harry mulai mengomel panjang lebar.

"tak ada yang kami lakukan. Dia datang ketika aku sedang melihat-lihat buku. Kemudian aku membelikannya buku –"

"apa ?!" kata harry berteriak yang membuat semua menoleh kearah kami.

"tenang harry –"

"tidak – buku apa yang kau – maksudku kenapa kau – untuk apa ?astaga ini di luar kendali ku" harry masih terbata-bata sepertinya semua pertanyaannya ingin langsung di lontarkannya padaku.

"apa kau ingin melihat sahabat mu ini menangis eh ?" tambah nya. Aku sedikit bingung juga menenangkannya. Apakah aku melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar salah ? salah di bagian mana ? aku hanya membelikannya buku karena merasa kasihan padanya. Aku tahu latar belakang pangeran kegelapan muda itu. Dia pasti tak memiliki uang untuk membeli semua keperluannya – apa aku baru saja membantu voldemort ? aku mendellik kaget.

"astaga ! apa baru saja aku merasa kasihan pada pangeran kegelapan ? astaga ! astaga ! memberikan hadiah pada voldemort ? " aku merasa diriku ini menjijikkan saja.

"apa kau baru sadar hah ?! apa-apaan kau ini!" kata harry masih kesal. Jangankan dirinya, aku sendirpun merasa kesal dengan diri ku sendiri.

"tak akan ku lakukan lagi. Anggap saja aku tadi sedang tidak waras" kata ku. Aku langsung meminum butterbeer harry yang baru saja di antarkan oleh pelayan cantik itu.

"hey itu milikku !" aku hanya nyengir saja mendengar protes harry.

– TBC

Note : hayoooo pasti ngira bakal ada action action nya disini yak ? heheh maaf bikin kecewa kalo gitu. Agaknya ga bakal ada adegan hermione di siksa riddle deh, tapi ga tau juga liat nanti, tulisannya ngalir sendiri sih, kadang suka berubah di tengah jalan akibatnya typo bertebaran haha udah ah malah curhat begini. Suka ga ? suka dong ya suka ? oya makasih bangettt buat penasehat ku yang setia – meilyn hihihii ^^ review di tunggu selalu. Sankyuu ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Natal hampir tiba, suatu pagi di pertengahan desember . hogwarts terbangun dalam keadaan sudah berselimut salju tebal kira-kira selutut orang dewasa. Danau sudah keras membeku, jangankan penampakan matahari, sinarnya pun tak muncul sama sekali.

Liburan akhirnya datang juga. Untunglah ruang rekreasi memiliki api yang menyala-nyala sehingga membuat siapa saja yang berada di dalamnya terasa hangat. Aku duduk di dekat perapian siap dengan koper – peti besar ku, tak tahu kenapa harus ku bawa-bawa ini, isinya bahkan tak sesuai dengan besar peti nya. Mungkin selama liburan nanti aku berniat akan mengisinya dengan sesuatu yang berguna, yang terpenting bawa saja dulu.

"wah mione kau sudah siap ?" kepalaku berbalik ke arah tangga, harry berjalan di tangga dengan koper peti tua nya yang besar. Sedih sekali rasanya harus berpisah dengan harry.

"akan pergi kemana dirimu ?" tanya harry merasa tak enak

"mungkin menyewa kamar di sebuah hotel di dunia muggle ?" aku sebenarnya belum memutuskan akan pergi kemana nantinya.

"sebenarnya kau bisa saja ikut dengan ku. urusan mengerjakan tugas dengan riddle kau bisa apparate kan ?" aku sudah memikirkan itu dari jauh hari, tapi apparate dalam kondisi sihir tak sempurna seperti ini bisa jadi tubuh ku malah berpisah-pisah menjadi potongan di sana-sini. Aku tak mau ambil resiko, aku bahkan belum melatihnya sama liburan nanti mungkin menjadi waktu yang pas untuk berlatih.

"harry jika kita melakukan sihir apakah akan terdeteksi oleh kementrian ?" tanya ku bingung, bagaimana bisa aku berlatih jika kondisinya seperti itu.

"tak tahu, sepertinya tak masalah. Bahkan kita tidak ada disini kan seharusnya ? jadi sistem di kementrian pasti menganggap orang dewasa yang melakukan sihir – kau coba saja. Hukumannya hanya surat yang berbicara saja kok. Tak parah. Aku pernah dapat dua –" katanya sambil tertawa bangga.

"tak parah ? kau sampai menangis saat itu karena mendapat surat dari kementrian" goda ku.

"kapan ? tak pernah yang seperti itu. Ingatanmu mungkin mulai kacau" kata harry yang wajah nya sudah semerah tomat menahan malu teringat kejadian yang menimpanya, dia memang tak menangis saat itu, tapi dia benar-benar putus asa – jauh lebih parah bukan ?

" – aku akan sering-sering menjenguk dan mengirimi mu surat jadi jangan sedih." Sepertinya kondisi ku dan harry saat ini sudah bertukar ketika liburan begini harry lah yang paling sedih karena harus tinggal dengan keluarga nya – paman, bibi dan sepupunya yang jahat itu dan aku biasanya bersenang-senang dengan keluargaku. Kondisi macam apa saat ini ? harry lah yang bersenang-senang sementara aku harus sering-sering bertemu voldemort. Sudahlah bukan waktu nya merasa iri pada harry saat ini, toh ini pertama kali dalam hidup nya mendapatkan liburan bersama keluarganya.

"dan juga. Di luar sana perang sedang berlangsung. Jika menurutku itu terlalu berbahaya aku akan lagsung menjemputmu. Tugas-tugas itu – aku tak peduli. Aku yakin riddle bisa mengerjakannya sendiri. Jika dia tak mau kau juga pasti bisa melakukannya – Uang ada ?" tanya nya. Aku senang sekali harry masih tetap sama. Dari dulu memang dialah yang paling dewasa di antara kami,dia yang selalu melindungi kami. dia tak sepintar diriku, tapi rasa tanggung jawab dan setia kawannya tak perlu di ragukan lagi.

"uang yang pernah di berikan profesor dumbledore hanya berkurang satu galleon saja. Dan kemarin profesor memberikan ku 500 galleon lagi. Katanya dia akan terlalu sibuk liburan nanti, jadi aku di izinkan untuk memilih tempat tinggal ku sendiri." Kataku.

"baiklah. Pokoknya kalau ada bahaya langsung beritahu aku, gunakan patronus mu" katanya, ya kita memang bisa bertukar pesan dengan patronus bahkan menurutku itu lebih aman di bandingkn dengan burung hantu. Disana sedang perang, bisa-bisa burung hantunya terkena tembakan muggle sebelum sampai untuk mengirim pesan.

"kita ke aula sekarang saja. Sepertinya mereka masih lama – ah ! koper ini merepotkan sekali !" keluhnya membuat ku tertawa saja, kami pun turun untuk sarapan di aula.

"apakah kau lupa siapa dirimu ? sihir saja koper itu agar sedikit lebih ringan" saranku.

Baru saja lukisan nyonya gemuk ini menutup,seorang anak laki-laki gryffindor yang lebih muda dari kami menghampiri kami.

" profesor dumbledore meminta kalian untuk menemuinya di kantor sebelum ke sarapan" katanya malu-malu dan sepertinya puas sekali setelah menyampaikan pesannya dengan baik.

"baiklah terimakasih. Semoga liburanmu menyenangkan" kataku, diapun berlari meninggal kan kami.

Aku mengetuk pintu kayu itu.

"silahkan masuk !" terdengar suara profesor dan seketika pintu terbuka tanpa perlu ada yang membukakan pintu kayu ini.

"ah ! keponkan ku dan – anak sahabat ku. Maaf mengganggu waktu kalian yang akan menikmati liburan – " tak tahu kenapa di jaman ini pun profesor dumbledore masih membuat ku bingung dengan setiap perkataannya.

" ah tidak. Kami yang seharunya minta maaf karena selama satu smester ini sudah banyak merepotkan anda" kata harry.

"begini, mungkin kalian jarang menemuiku ada di sekolah. Ada banyak urusan di luar sana. Jadi maaf sekali tak bisa sering-sering berdiskusi dengan kalian mengenai usaha untuk mengembalikan kalian ke waktu yang seharusnya. Dan langsung saja,aku sudah beberapa kali berdiskusi oleh rekan ku – nicholas flamel. Sepertinya liburan nanti kita akan sering bertemu. Ketika sudah waktu nya aku akan mengirimkan surat untuk kalian" memang benar, selama satu semester ini kami hanya beberapa kali saja bertemu dengannya dan tak ada pembicaraan yang berarti. Setelah ia mengatakan demikian, ia pun mempersilahkan kami untuk pergi ke aula untuk sarapan.

Kami berjalan dalam diam, ingin sekali rasanya cepat-cepat sampai ke aula yang hangat. Sungguh koridor ini ketika sedang musim dingin sama sekali tak bersabat, yang biasanya angin menerobos masuk ke koridor kini benar-benar terasa sedingin es.

Sesampainya di aula, kehangatan mulai menjalar di seluruh tubuhku, akupun cukup terkesan dengan dekorasi natal yang menghiasi aula bahkan sampai ke setiap sudutnya. Pohon natal berwarna perak super jumbo berdiri kokoh di tengah ruangan dengan berbagai hiasan di atasnya – sangat indah. Hidangan yang tersaji pun cukup mewah, kalkun panggang gemuk menghiasi meja makan, ada berbagai macam jenis saus, bertumpuk-tumpuk kacang polong mentega, bertumpuk-tumpuk kentang goreng dan rebus, bahkan berlusin-lusin coklat kodok dan aneka macam permen tersedia. hogwarts benar-benar memberikan kesan yang baik untuk melepas siswanya berlibur. Aku langsung saja mengisi piring ku dengan makanan-makanan itu,setelahnya aku mengambil beberapa coklat kodok, aku penasaran sekali apakah kartu-kartu di coklat kodok ini tetap sama isinya ? hasilnya semua kartunya sama kecuali profesor dumbledore dan nicholas flamel. Mereka berdua tak ada di kartu-kartu ini. memang yang ku baca saat itu adalah keterangan di mana mereka menemukan batu bertuah dan profesor dumbledore mengalahkan grindelwald. Seperti nya mereka belum melakukan kedua hal tersebut.

Sebelum kami semua beranjak dari aula, kepala sekolah – profesor dippet memberikan ceramahnya yang membuat kami semua menjadi ngantuk di buatnya.

"selamat Natal !" tutup nya yang membuat semua siswa berlonjak kegirangan. Akhirnya libur dimulai juga, aku tak tahu harus senang atau sedih. Senang bisa sedikit bersantai meskipun tetap aku harus mencari jalan untuk pulang dan sedih karena ini liburan terburuk yang pernah ku jalani – berlibur bersama voldemort !

Dengan di pandu oleh para prefek dan ketua murid, kami semua menuju halaman kastil yang nanti nya kami semua akan di jemput oleh kereta yang di tarik oleh thestral. Seperti yang sudah ku duga sebelumnya, di luar berkali-kali lipat lebih dingin di bandingkan koridor-koridor kastil, untung saja kereta itu cepat datang karena mataku sudah mulai berair karena kedinginan.

"kita naik yang itu" tunjuk thomas. Tanpa harus ada perdebatan lagi kami langsung berlari ke arah kereta itu terparkir. Ku lirik sekilas thestral-thestral itu sedang membaui salju yang ada di bawah hidung nya berharap mendapatkan seonggok daging mungkin.

"ah hangat nya disini" benar apa yang di katakan george. Kereta ini hangat dan nyaman,mungkin sudah di berikan mantra sebelumnya. Tak terasa liima belas menit berlalu kereta ini pun berhenti. Sampailah kami di stasiun hogsmead.

"kalian pasti terkejut ! ini pertama kali bagi kalian naik hogwarts express bukan ? –"

"jangan konyol thomas, lalu dengan apa mereka sampai di hogwarts kalau tidak menggunakan kereta ?sapu terbang? –"

"tapi aku tak melihat mereka – "

"sama aku juga. Lalu dengan apa kalian sampai di sini ?"

Aku dan harry saling berpandangan saja. Apakah mereka percaya jika aku mengatakan bahwa kami datang kemari dengan tiba-tiba – tanpa mengendarai apapun.

"profesor dumbledore yang atur – portkey. Di atur dari tempat kami sampai ke hogsmeade" aku menjelaskan dengan terbata-bata semoga saja mereka percaya. Ku sikut harry tapi ia hanya mengagguk-anggukkan kepalanya saja sama sekali tak membantu.

"oh begitu, cukup praktis. Naik kereta lebih lama tetapi seru sekali. Makanan yang ada di troli juga lumayan –" thomas terus mengoceh mendiskripsikan segala macam yang ada di dalam kereta, aku hanya bisa tersenyum saja melihatnya penuh semangat seperti itu.

Pemandangan menakjubkan di depan mataku, kereta merah itu mengepulkan asapnya ke udara. Tak ada yang berubah dari kereta itu. Aku bertanya-tanya berapa usia kereta ini sebenarnya, aku menduga bahwa kereta ini sudah ada sejak hogwarts di banggun.

Kami pun melangkah kan kaki ke dalam salah satu gerbong dari kereta merah ini. di dalam nya masih sama saja. Tak ada yang berubah sedikit pun. Dari pengalaman ku selama aku berada disini, hanya sedikit saja yang berubah dan aku langsung bisa menyesuaikan diri, kecuali – mode pakaiannya. Di dalam masih sangat kosong, mungkin karena thestral kami sedang bertenaga sehingga tiba lebih awal. Tak perlu memilih-milih, kami putuskan untuk mengambil tempat yang paling ujung supaya tidak brisik dengan orang yang berlalu lalang di depan kompartement kami. Dan dengan bantuan harry koper ku sudah berada di rak barang di atas kami.

"ketika liburan aku benar-benar ingin kalian berkunjung ke rumah ku. Berkunjunglah seminggu sebelum kita pergi ke sekolah lagi. Kita akan ke stasiun bersama"pinta george yang langsung kami setujui.

Peluit kereta pun berbunyi keras dan akhirnya kereta mulai bergerak meninggalkan stasiun.

"kau tak kembali ke rumah mu apakah keluarga mu tidak khawatir ?" tanya george lebih tertuju pada harry.

"tidak, ayah ku mengatakan tak masalah. Namun jika ia tahu aku terlalu merepotkan kalian ia akan langsung menjemputku" kata harry. Berada di zaman ini sepertinya membuat harry semakin fasih berbohong. Tak tahulah, asalkan dia senang itu tak masalah.

Kereta mulai melambat mendekati king's cross. Ini lah awal kehidupan ku di zaman ini . hidup di tempat muggle tahun 40an. Benar-benar luar biasa !apakah sebaiknya aku tinggal di leaky cauldron saja ? setidaknya aku masih bertemu para penyihir disana dan bisa mengenakan jubah kemana-mana. Toh tak akan ada yang protes di bandingkan harus mengenakan baju mode 40an yang benar-benar jadul itu.

Akhirnya Kereta benar benar berhenti, dengan berdesakan kami semua turun dari kereta merah itu. Dengan di pandu oleh penjaga peron, kami di atur dua-dua untuk keluar dari peron ini.

Cukup terkejut ketika keluar dari tembok itu, suasananya aku lebih suka saat ini. kota london benar-benar tak sesibuk tahun 90an. Bahkan masih sedikit mobil yang berkeliaran di sekitar sini. Aku tak tahu harus naik apa untuk pergi ke penginapan. Yang mana taxi nya ? apakah sudah ada kereta bawah tanah ? aku menunggu beberapa menit dan akhirnya bertemu lagi dengan thomas, george dan harry.

"itu orang tua ku ! – mom ! dad !" teriak lupin. Aku benar-benar terlonjak melihat nya. Apakah itu profesor lupin ? aku melihat harry, ia lebih parah – melongo dengan mata membelalak lebar sekali aku khawatir akan ada lalat masuk ke dalam mulutnya itu.

"harry !" bisik ku yang membuatnya kembali sadar.

"profesor" ucapnya sangat konyol. Orang yang sepertinya ayah thomas itu benar-benar mirip dengan profesor lupin, bedanya ayah thomas jauh lebih segar dan penampilannya lebih rapih di bandingan profesor lupin. Sedangkan ibu nya, cantik sekali dengan rambut hitamnya di gelung ke atas.

"ah jadi ini teman-teman baru anak ku. Aku sudah sering mendengar tentang kalian. Thomy kami selalu menyertakan kalian dalam suratnya" setelah perbincangan singkat mereka pun pergi mendahului kami.

Harry dan george masih menunggu keluarga george menjemput. Lalu aku ? apa lagi yang harus ku tunggu. Aku pun berpamitan dengan mereka.

"jangan lupa jika ada sesuatu hubungi aku. Dan langsung beritahu aku alamat dimana kau tinggal. Oke ? hati-hati , jaga dirimu baik-baik" ceramah singkat harry berakhir setelah kami berpelukan hangat di sertai janji-janji ku yang membuat nya tenang. Aku pun mendorong troli ku menjauh dari mereka. Aku sudah mulai khawatir, apakah akan baik-baik saja ? jika ada yang tidak beres aku akan ambil resiko untuk apparate ke rumah keluarga potter. Rumahnya masih yang sama bukan ?

setelah berada di luar stasiun aku semakin bingung saja. Jalanan yang sunyi justru membuat ku semakin bingung, seharusnya ada beberapa lajur jalan di depan stasiun, tapi ini hanya ada satu? Lalu aku harus pergi kemana untuk bisa sampai ke leaky cauldorn? Kulihat penjual karcis depojok sana. Ku hampiri saja ia. Setidaknya aku harus tahu mobil yang mana yang menjadi taxi nya.

"permisi, bisakah anda memberitahu saya yang mana taxi nya ?" tanya ku. Si pria penjual karcis ini diam sejenak mungkin bingung kenapa masih ada orang yang tak tahu bentuk taxi.

"yang berwarna kuning itu –" tunjuk si penjual karcis itu.

"hanya yang bentuknya seperti itu. "jelasnya singkat namun masih tetap ramah. Mobil sedan kuning cerah dengan gaya jadul itu ternyata adalah taxi. Aku sedikit bingung kenapa taxi di jaman ini tak ada tulisan 'taxi' di atasnya. Jika ada pendatang seperti diriku ini kasihan sekali kan pasti nya ? aku pun mengucapkan terimakasih dan meninggalkan tukang karcis itu.

"apa kau tahu jalan disini ? –" suara familiar itu ? tak mungkin. Aku menoleh dan benar saja –riddle.

"tak sengaja aku mendengarmu"katanya seraya menunjuk tukang karcis itu.

"aku bingung taxi yang mana yang bisa membawa ku ke leaky cauldorn" kata ku singkat, sedikit gemetaran. Jantung ku berdegup kencang sekali, ku harap ia tak menyadarinya. Ia tersenyum. Astaga senyum nya itu. Baru pertama kali nya aku memperhatikan senyum nya itu – manis sekali. Ada apa ini ? kenapa jantungku berdegup semakin kencang, dadaku menjadi sesak di buatnya.

"aku akan mengantarmu kalau begitu –"

"tidak ! – maksudku itu akan merepotkan mu. Bagaimana kalau kau tunjukkan saja taxi yang mana yang harus ku tumpangi ?" jangan gila ! di antar oleh voldemort ? bisa-bisa tak sampai ke tempat tujuan. Ku lirik dia sekilas tampak sedang memperhitungkan sesuatu.

"baiklah. Kau bisa naik yang mana saja sebenarnya. Disini semua taxi bisa mengantar mu kemana pun kau inginkan . Charing Cross Road – itu nama jalannya jika kau tak tahu" aku tak tahu, apakah orang ini bisa di percaya ?kenapa dia jadi baik begini ? ini salah – voldemort seharusnya pria kejam tak berprikemanusiaan. Bukannya pria baik yang suka menolong seperti ini. atau jangan- jangan ia menginginkan sesuatu dariku. Jadi aku diam sebentar menuggu nya jika-jika ia mengatakan sesuatu yang lain.

"tak jadi pergi eh ?" tanyanya masih dengan nada sopan. Kenapa ini ? kenapa sikap nya seperti ini ? membuat ku jadi bingung saja. Atau memang ini tujuannya ? membuatku bingung dan akhirnya menangkapku – di jadikan pengikutnya yang baru. Mungkin beginilah cara nya memikat para pengikut-pengikutnya.

"kenapa kau tinggal disana – maksudku keluargamu ?" tanya nya.

"keluarga ku hanya profesor dumbledore – orang tua ku tak tahu. Mereka menghilang ketika perang terjadi. Apakah mereka masih hidup – aku sungguh tak tahu" jawab ku nyaris berbisik. Apakah aku sudah hampir melupakan orang tua ku ? kenapa baru saat ini aku ingat orang tua ku ? aku tak tahu dimana mereka. Saat itu aku membuat mereka melupakanku dan pergi jauh-jauh dari inggris. Apakah mereka hidup dengan baik saat ini – aku tak tahu.

'_tron ! tron !'_ suara klakson mobil-mobil itu menyadarkanku, mengumpulkan nyawaku yang seperti nya beberapa detik yang lalu melayang entah kemana. Aku lihat di sebelah ku masih berdiri pria itu.

"aku akan pergi sekarang" ku dorong troli ku menuju taxi terdekat. Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang di lakukannya, mungkin ia sudah pergi – Tak tahulah aku tak mau tahu dan tak ada niatan untuk berbalik sekedar melihatnya lagi, yang ada di fikiran ku saat ini adalah menjauh dari dirinya segera.

(Tom POV)

Kembali lagi ke dunia ini. benar-benar mimpi buruk bagiku. Kenapa dumbledore sialan itu tak mengizinkanku untuk tinggal saja di hogwarts selama libur natal ini ? sepanjang smester ini aku sampai bosan harus bolak-balik ke ruangannya hanya sekedar meminta padanya untuk tetap tinggal tapi hasilnya tetap saja nihil. Aku mendorong troli ku untuk keluar dari stasiun ini sesegera mungkin sebelum gadis bodoh itu menghampiri ku. Membuat kepalaku pusinng saja mendengar segala ocehannya.

"permisi, bisakah anda memberitahu saya yang mana taxi nya ?" samar namun tetap jelas aku mendengar suara yang sudah ku kenal sebelumnya – rambut semak ? ah aku hampir lupa. Dia selama ini tinggal di negara lain, jadi wajar saja pertanyaan itu muncul dari bibir tipisnya itu. Tak tahu kenapa kaki ini tak bisa menolak lagi, melangkah saja menghampiri gadis itu.

"apa kau tahu jalan disini ? –" tanya ku namu ia hanya menatap ku saja.

"tak sengaja aku mendengarmu" aku menunjuk kearah tukang karcis yang tadi ia tanyai. Ia tampak menimbang-nimbang sejenak dan akhirnya buka suara.

"aku bingung taxi yang mana yang bisa membawa ku ke leaky cauldorn" aku tersenyum mendengarkan pertanyaan konyolnya itu, ku lihat taxi yang hilir mudik di depan ku ada banyak kenapa ia harus bingung memilihnya ?Apakah aku harus mengantarkannya saja ? banyak orang jahat di sekitar sini jadi cukup berbahaya bagi pendatang – maksudku, mungkin aku bisa menggali informasi dari nya, siapa tahu tanpa sengaja ia membicarakan tentang kelemahan dumbledore yang bisa ku jadikan alat untuk mengancam profesor sialan itu,dan aku bisa menetap di hogwarts pada liburan selanjutnya.

"tidak ! – maksudku itu akan merepotkan mu. Bagaimana kalau kau tunjukkan saja taxi yang mana yang harus ku tumpangi ?" ekspresi itu lagi, ekspresi yang sama di tunjukkannya lagi pada ku. Sebenarnya kenapa sampai detik ini ia masih membenci ku ? masih merasa jijik padaku ? apakah aku pernah melakukan kesalahan padanya ? ku fikir setelah ia memberikan ku buku itu ia akan berubah, setidaknya aku berfikir demikian.

"baiklah. Kau bisa naik yang mana saja sebenarnya. Disini semua taxi bisa mengantar mu kemana pun kau inginkan . Charing Cross Road – itu nama jalannya jika kau tak tahu" kataku. Aku meliriknya, ia masih diam mematung di tempatnya, Kenapa dia tak langsung pergi ? apa lagi yang ia tunggu ?

"tak jadi pergi eh ?" tanya ku.

"kenapa kau tinggal disana – maksudku keluargamu ?" astaga untuk apa aku bertanya sesuatu yang tidak penting seperti itu ?

"keluarga ku hanya profesor dumbledore – orang tua ku tak tahu. Mereka menghilang ketika perang terjadi. Apakah mereka masih hidup – aku sungguh tak tahu" Ada kenyerian yang mendalam disetiap ucapannya. Perasaan ini ? kembali belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Sebenarnya apa ini ? aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan perasaan ini. dan rambut itu ? ingin sekali aku mengusapnya, sekedar hanya ingin tahu ada apa di balik rambut semak itu.

'_tron ! tron !' _klakson itu mengembalikan kesadaranku. Ku lihat gadis di sebelahku ini, ia hanya menatap lurus ke jalan.

"aku akan pergi sekarang" ia mendorong trolinya menjauh dari ku – aku hanya diam melihatnya pergi meninggalkan ku. Ada sesuatu pada gadis itu, sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan dari ku, sesuatu yang selalu membuat ku tak nyaman ketika berada di dekatnya. Aku harus cari tahu itu. - TBC

note :

aduh maaf banget ya kemarin ga bisa upload, ngepasin banget sama kuota abis hahaha jadi hari ini upload dua chapter. semoga suka yaaa. makasi untuk para readers apalagi yang udah nyempetin untuk ngerivew. makasih juga untuk penasehat yang selalu setia, meylyn :D sampe ketemu di next chapter ~


End file.
